译 失眠症
by somorish
Summary: 夏洛克睡不着？是的，一切都开始于此。让我们一同走进他的世界窥探那些私密的瞬间吧。约翰和夏洛克，麦克罗夫特，幽灵，梦以及新角色。
1. Chapter 1 失眠

**Story: Insomnia**

**Author: Damagoed**

**译者****: somorish**

夏洛克正默默吐槽221B的装帧布局。他躺在自己的床上，准确说来是床罩上，目不斜视地盯着天花板。他专注的视线从灯具旁的细小裂缝落向角落的蛛网。他睡不着。

他睡不着是因为他知道距离他的位置向上3.5米，再向左2.2米处，约翰•华生也正躺在床上。约翰已经睡着了。夏洛克会知道这个是因为他亲耳听见了那些温和轻浅的呼噜声，就在今晚他踮着脚悄悄爬上楼，贴在约翰卧室门上偷听的时候。

他睡不着是因为他知道约翰正穿着那身惹人喜爱的宽松睡衣、格子睡裤以及贴身的长袖T恤，那件长T会在他睡梦中辗转反侧时裸露出其主人腹部下方几英寸的皮肤，而那些浅茶色的毛发则会恰到好处地在睡裤边缘若隐若现。他还知道要是他向那些皮肤伸出手的话，触碰带来的感觉一定会是温暖又柔软的。

他睡不着是因为他知道他能透过头顶的天花板从约翰每一个细微的声响，包括每一次小幅转动所带来的咯吱声中演绎出约翰在做的事，他转身的方向。他相对于夏洛克的准确位置。

他总会在睡不着的夜晚爬上楼，站在约翰的卧室外紧紧盯着房门，倾听他熟睡时柔软的呼吸声。有时他也会听见约翰噩梦时凄厉的呼喊，混杂着抽泣的悲鸣声。但夏洛克从不敢打开那扇门，缩短从门口到床沿的几步距离，爬到约翰的身边与他一同享受睡眠。因为他已经推理出约翰的反应了，他会认为这很不得当。

于是他转身，走下楼，回到自己的房间。这样的夜晚，他无法入眠。


	2. Chapter 2 慰藉

床边闹钟的滴滴声提醒他现在是凌晨3点。秒针以沉缓而稳定的节奏走过表面，像一段无穷无尽的导火线，黎明前的时光漫长得好似永恒，一旦引线燃尽，爆炸的火光将吞噬天地，而黎明总会来临。

夏洛克无法继续躺下去了。就算他成功入睡，离他正常的起床时间也没几个小时了。这毫无意义，因为他压根就睡不着。从头顶方向传来的嘎吱声告诉他约翰在床上转了个身。快速地。约翰正在做噩梦。他又转了个身，这次是相反的方向。夏洛克知道约翰的身体很快便会被一层细密的汗珠包裹，而在他梦境深处他的左肩则会狰狞地往外汩汩地冒着鲜血。约翰会感到疼痛和恐惧。每一次转动身体都会让他重新尝到自己的鲜血和死亡。

夏洛克从床上起身。他希望自己知道该怎样阻止约翰的噩梦。他想知道如果他这时候去约翰的房间紧紧抱住约翰安慰他的话会不会对他有所帮助，或者只会令情况更糟？他泡了茶。在沙发上坐下来小口地喝着。

厨房的钟早已被夏洛克带回他房间取代报废掉的那个了（当然是为了实验）。三分钟过去了。四分钟。五分钟。外面的世界仍然笼罩在街灯和星空的光芒下，人工的钠光灯照耀不到的地方总有自然的星光填补空缺。宇宙广阔无垠，谁绕着谁转真的无关紧要。而夏洛克只想让这颗星球停止一切转动，然后远远地离开。

约翰卧室的门开了。他一言不发地走向起居室，一只手捏着毛毯，红肿的双眼明目张胆地控诉着他梦中经历过的泪水和哭喊。他看上去脆弱且迷失。

"我睡不着。"那明显是个谎言。他能睡着，只要远离他脑袋里那些恐怖的画面。

"我也睡不着。"又一个谎言。夏洛克当然能睡着，只是他不想这么做。

他们在沙发上并排坐着。钟表的指针轻轻跳动，仿佛柔软的催眠曲。曲子静静重复了十分钟后夏洛克发觉肩膀上多了一个温暖坚实的重量。约翰睡着了，他的呼吸柔和而规律。夏洛克抬起胳膊将约翰往自己身边再拉近一点点，小个子男人便完全沉进了他的臂弯里。很快夏洛克也缓缓地合上了眼。约翰不会反对他这么做的，而夏洛克就是知道。

于是他们沉入梦乡。


	3. Chapter 3 晨曦

两小时的睡眠之后夏洛克从他肢体麻木的抗议声中醒来。他尚可称作普通的那部分大脑最先恢复运转，而这部分大脑告诉他，他可能中风了。随后他伟大分析家的那部分大脑也恢复运转，于是他认识到自己失去手臂知觉的原因是约翰正靠在上面。约翰比他看上去的要重。

夏洛克小心翼翼地将他毫无知觉的手臂从约翰的背后抽出来，屈伸手指（这感觉简直就像捏橡皮泥），希望这样能快点让血液循环恢复正常。约翰还在睡，平静安宁的表情弥漫在他整张脸上。夏洛克更加小心翼翼的站起身，移动重心，让约翰向身侧躺倒，直到他倚靠在沙发扶手上。当夏洛克沉默地移开身体，约翰下意识地翻扯着他的抱枕，似乎是在寻找消失不见的热源。

已经快早晨6点了。星星的踪迹渐渐被晨曦隐去，热烈辉煌的粉色与橙色的火焰燃烧在天边，预示着黎明的到来。城市的建筑物闪着光芒，街道也开始有行人车辆出没。夏洛克已经记不清自己究竟看了多少次这样的景象了。每一次他都像这样站在窗前俯瞰，将目之所及的一切尽收眼底。城市在他眼中苏醒过来，他能从短暂的一瞥中预知即将发生的事件，就仿佛这个城市与夏洛克是一体的。这个瞬间是属于他的，是他自己的私人仪式。拂晓是献给他一人的独特礼物。但是突然之间，夏洛克产生了一种不可抗拒的渴望，他想要与约翰共同见证这一切。或许约翰能理解他也说不定？

一部分的他不愿把约翰叫醒。但除此以外别无他法。

"John？"夏洛克轻轻地摇了摇他的肩膀。

"唔？"

"John，醒醒。"

"呃？"约翰朝沙发更深处挪了挪。

"John，快醒醒。我需要给你看些东西。"约翰霍然坐直了身体。夏洛克费了好大劲才没让自己一头撞上约翰的脑袋。

"发生什么事了？"约翰已经摇晃着离开了沙发。准备采取行动。

"我想让你看…快看窗外。"夏洛克感觉自己有点儿难为情，这对他来说是种陌生的情绪。

约翰走向窗前，边走边按摩他僵硬的肌肉。他朝窗外看去。一阵沉默。他停止了动作。夏洛克甚至不能确定他们俩是不是还有在呼吸。

约翰转过身背对着窗，大大的笑容在他脸上绽放开来。拂晓（夏洛克的拂晓）伸出指尖在他脸上轻柔地抚过。

"那真是无与伦比。美不胜收！"他再次转回身，望向窗外燃烧的城市。

他们站在彼此身边，静静地欣赏着。静静地分享着。终于，约翰稍稍移动身子抬起头看向高个儿男人。

"Sherlock？这一切都太棒了，我是说真的。"说完他又将注意力移回窗外，移回这个渐渐被唤醒的沉睡都市。


	4. Chapter 4 噩梦

有时约翰•华生会被他的噩梦打垮。当他还是个孩子的时候，他的噩梦也只是孩子气的形态，幽灵、三眼怪物、吸血鬼、巨型蛤蟆。全是童年幻想以及电视节目的催生产物。但随着他的年龄增长，儿时的天真想象逐渐被成人世界里真正的恐惧所取代，他的噩梦每况愈下。肢解的尸体、声嘶力竭的哭喊、大量的失血，都是20年医者与军旅生涯残留的糟粕。而在他意识最隐秘的核心处，还埋藏着垂死、疼痛、孤独这些私密的恐惧。

那些噩梦会在夜晚（大部分夜晚）跑出来嬉闹，而约翰不得不独自面对。不再有安慰性的话语或是脸颊上轻柔的抚摸，他的母亲，他医学院里同情心旺盛的室友，甚至是他的亲姐姐都不会再对他那样做了。长大成人的代价就是你将孤立无援地面对你的梦魇。

他听见门外楼梯上传来的脚步声，就在这瞬间他从噩梦中醒了过来。当他发觉自己正无法控制地胡乱挥舞四肢的时候，这样的瞬间就会到来，接下来他会发现床单已经被自己的汗水（有时甚至是尿液――令人羞愧）完全浸湿。或是当他发觉那些恐惧主动撤回他大脑的时候。抑或是当发觉自己正大声哭喊着某个已经死去的男孩――他努力了十分钟也没能救活的男孩――的名字的时候。他不断地朝黑暗挣扎嘶吼，却徒劳无望。

他知道夏洛克就在门外。同时也知道夏洛克绝对不会打开那扇门，走到约翰的床边紧紧抱住他，告诉他那些噩梦无法伤害他，再将他脸上汗湿的头发轻轻拨开，擦干他的眼泪。因为他很清楚那压根不是夏洛克会有的行为。但夏洛克他在那儿。他会一直蹲坐在门口直到听见约翰的呼吸变浅，重新恢复平静。直到他得知约翰再次安然入睡。而不知怎的这样很有帮助。他不是孤身一人。

于是约翰可以入睡了。


	5. Chapter 5 毛毯

夏洛克和约翰第一次去安吉洛的那晚，他告诉约翰他对女人没兴趣，对男人没兴趣，对一切类似的玩意儿都没兴趣，对什么都没兴趣，包括对约翰。那绝对是真的。他真没兴趣。但那并不意味着现在也一样。事实上夏洛克正为此苦恼，他完全不知道该怎样告诉约翰他的想法已经改变了。不，不是改变。是"进化"了。

这次他选择在沙发上躺平。凌晨4点。他的大脑正快速翻搅着各种化学反应方程式。他等待着，期待着它结束运行、而他停下思考的瞬间到来。那瞬间相当美妙。因为当福尔摩斯大脑终于把自己完全关闭时，他就可以睡觉了。只是小睡。

夏洛克从不做梦。就算他做梦，也只会将其视为又一个身体运行（恼人的副产品）的需要。他也许还会梦到约翰•华生。但很遗憾，疲惫才是能诱使他睡觉的唯一缘由。

约翰又做了另一个噩梦。非常糟糕，因为当他醒来时居然无法判断哪里才是梦境与现实的分界之处。他无法判断他是躺在一片飞速扩散的血液和内脏之中呢，还是躺在自己被汗水和尿液浸湿的床单上。他不止一次思考对于他这样醒来萨拉会作何看法。她能理解吗？当她发觉那个沉着冷静、坚强自制的约翰•华生其实不过是个受惊的小鬼头，想要的也只是有人告诉他"一切都会好起来的"然后再为他查证床底确实没有怪物，她接受得了吗？恐怕不能。

夏洛克假装睡着了。他听见约翰走下楼梯（蹑手蹑脚）钻进浴室（蹑手蹑脚）。随后穿过起居室（蹑手蹑脚）溜进厨房（蹑手蹑脚），又往洗衣机里头塞了点东西。从他走路的方式夏洛克就知道发生了什么。但他又一次选择了缄口不言，同样的选择发生在当他意识到开枪射杀了那个出租车司机的不是别人正是约翰的时候。

耳边再次传来约翰蹑手蹑脚爬上楼梯的声音，接着是一阵静默。几秒钟后夏洛克发觉自己被一条毛毯轻轻覆盖着。随后脚步声离开了，有一点点跛――约翰的右腿总会在他噩梦之后烦扰他。

于是起居室又只有夏洛克一个人了，除了那块约翰•华生的毛毯（闻起来有微弱的须后水味道）。等待睡眠到来。


	6. Chapter 6 怎样都没关系

这已经是约翰两小时里的第三个噩梦了。夏洛克跪坐在通往约翰卧室的楼梯旁，环抱着自己的睡衣。他静静地坐在那儿，侧耳倾听，屏住呼吸。将约翰在床上的每一次辗转反侧，每一声细微的哀鸣，每一下猛烈的抽气都输入进大脑。而不知怎地，他知道这是长久以来约翰有做过的最糟糕的梦。

白天的时候，当他还在夏洛克身边奔跑时，那些噩梦，儿时的怪物，成年以后的不安感全被远远甩在身后。但一到晚上，当他停止了奔跑，独自沉入睡眠时，它们追了上来。

终于，夏洛克听到约翰喊了出来。一声沉痛的悲鸣，沙哑、混合着啜泣，完全不同于约翰平时的声音。夏洛克记得自己曾问过他一个问题，而今晚约翰的呼喊恐怕才是他的回答。

"噢上帝阿救救我。"于是夏洛克知道约翰梦见的究竟是什么了。别无选择，他必须打开门制止这一切。

约翰在床上蜷成一个球，双手保护性地伸过头顶。他的T恤被汗水濡湿，紧贴着身体，脑袋上湿答答的头发让他看上去就像刚刚出浴。当夏洛克的手臂缠上约翰的时候，他可以听见，可以感觉到约翰的心脏隔着衣物撞击着他的肋骨，他深吸一口气，将空气里约翰的抽噎吞进肚里。

"John？John没事的。只是个噩梦。"约翰从自己的手臂里抬起脸看向夏洛克，他的视线还无法完全集中，仍在试图从被噩梦毁掉的意识里找寻现实的蛛丝马迹。过了一会儿约翰终于慢慢清醒过来，他调整呼吸一边吞咽一边点头应和，随后再次放低视线，瞳孔放大，他感到窘迫。

"不去冲个澡吗？"

-x-x-x-

沐浴完毕，冲走了疲惫和恐惧，约翰感觉自己又焕然一新了。他离开浴室，却在门口踢到了什么柔软的东西――干净的睡衣裤，印着笑脸的那套。

夏洛克四仰八叉地占据着沙发，静谧而苍白如同精美的埃尔金大理石雕。

"呃…谢谢？"约翰依然感到窘迫，他很想知道夏洛克都从他这儿演绎出了什么。

"没关系，John，怎样都没关系。"夏洛克微笑，阖上双眼，"睡觉去吧。"


	7. Chapter 7 飞蛾扑火

约翰•华生睡不着。他知道楼下的房间里，夏洛克正人畜无害地在床上躺着，闭着眼但十分清醒。

他睡不着是因为他知道夏洛克会披着那身典雅质朴的冰蓝色丝质睡袍以及灰绿色的丝质睡裤。而那些丝质的织物会将夏洛克优美的锁骨线条衬托得更加完美。

今晚约翰睡不着并不是噩梦的原因。而是因为他无法忍受狭小的阁楼里他独自一人。他与夏洛克之间将始终被那三米左右的距离阻隔，而这距离约翰永远无法跨越。

约翰睡不着是因为他知道他与夏洛克就像飞蛾与火焰，夏洛克是那样耀眼地燃烧着，而黯淡又无趣的飞蛾约翰拍打着翅膀一遍遍扑向他，最终总会在那无与伦比的火焰中死去――但这是值得的。只要他伸出的手能触碰到—哪怕只有短短一瞬—也是值得的。

他睡不着是因为他意识到了自己刚才的想法有多么的不妙。

每当约翰•华生无法入睡时，他总会想想自己遇见夏洛克以前的日子。那是个绝望的黑色世界，永无可能被火焰灼伤的黑色世界。不会有光明引导他，只因那个世界除了黑暗一无所有。而每当他想到这些，他便会缓缓沉入睡眠。


	8. Chapter 8 另一个福尔摩斯

太多的酒精对约翰而言可不是什么好主意。酒精容易使他过分伤怀而迷失自我。将他的梦境蒙上一层特殊的神秘气息，仿佛维多利亚时代总是萦绕在伦敦上空的烟雾。而在那烟雾之下的每一个街角、每一条小巷都可能暗含杀机。

可偶尔，他也会允许自己暂时搁下一切，尽情地沉溺在威士忌带来的暖流中。他会把自己想象成另一个时代的另一个人，奔跑在一片朦胧的烟雾里，穿过铺满鹅卵石子的街道。双轮马车辚辚地从身旁轧过，煤气灯氤氲的光芒弥漫在城市的街头――死亡的气息笼罩着每一寸土地。

但像这样的梦魇，总会有夏洛克伴他身边――另一个夏洛克。他梦境之中的夏洛克。他依然拥有无与伦比的头脑和精妙绝伦的演绎，甚至乖张古怪的习性也如出一辙。但他仍是另一个夏洛克。他自约翰•华生的心灵深处走来，带着穿云裂石的高声大笑，步履轻盈，举止温雅。

约翰从床上坐起。那张陌生的脸仍然鲜活地铭刻在他脑海里。有人呼喊了他的名字，就在那幻梦之中。他环视空荡荡的屋子，继而抬起左手，将睡意与困惑一同抹去。

当他打开房门他看见夏洛克――他的夏洛克――正倚靠在墙边，双膝屈起抵在胸前。约翰不需要开口说什么，只回身朝自己的床点点头，他相信夏洛克能理解。

他们仰躺在床上。约翰刚要开口，夏洛克却忽然抬起双手指尖相抵，将他的思绪引向了脑海中的另一张面孔。

"有什么问题吗，John？"

"不。没什么。一切都很好，非常棒甚至是。"于是他们一同入眠。


	9. Chapter 9 见证

一声心跳。他在睡梦的边缘摇摆，温暖丝滑的茧轻轻包裹着他――一切都如梦幻般美好。他能感觉到热源就来自身后，而他的脑袋正贴在上面。不是枕头。一个人。约翰无意识地微笑，又将身体更向后靠了靠，直到舒缓的心跳（噗嗵－噗嗵）从紧贴着的部位传来。环住他的那只手臂微微收紧，示意他继续入睡。

从他呼吸轻微的改变、肌肉和肌腱缓慢的拉伸、眼皮底下眼珠的转动中，夏洛克可以感觉到靠着自己的约翰正从睡梦中醒来。而除了他没有人能察觉到这些。夏洛克一整晚都在观察约翰的睡眠。最初的３０分钟里他告诉自己这只是个实验――关于室友睡眠特征的研究。一小时以后他停止忽悠自己。因为这根本不是什么研究，而夏洛克甚至不知该怎样描述它――并非他的领域。

约翰睡着的时候很美。但并不是一般意义上的"美"。而是当他在夏洛克怀里放松，信任他直至睡着，相信他能帮助自己远离噩梦的时候；当信任他到能够向他展示自己伤痕累累、鲜血淋漓、破碎不堪的灵魂，并告诉他这个就是我，最坏的我，而我要你知道――像这样的时候。

跟他在一起睡眠会变得无比轻松。沉浸在他发丝间的气味里，轻抚他柔软的皮肤，就能渐渐在他有节奏的和缓呼吸中平静下来――就是这么轻松。

但夏洛克并没有入睡。因为他无法肯定――自己还能否被允许_再一次_见证这样的美好。


	10. Chapter 10 旅行时刻

约翰从不擅长汽车旅行，尤其是长途汽车旅行。要是在车上呆过20分钟，他的脑袋就会开始情不自禁地被地心吸引；而要是超过一个小时，车子又碰巧转了个大弯的话――他的脸就该跟车玻璃亲热拉。其实这都得怪他妈，要知道当他还是个只会哇哇大叫的婴儿的时候，他妈总愛在他睡不着的时候带他出去遛弯儿――没错，开车遛弯儿。

约翰发誓自己这次再不能睡着了！尤其是在这辆装着蕾丝探长、多诺万警官、安德森法医以及夏洛克的该死的警车上！因为他要是睡着了的话就真没脸见人了！只可惜天不遂人愿，怕什么来什么！当他们被困在从塞文奥克斯往他们这边来的拥挤车流里时、约翰杯具地又一次被周公诱惑了。。

安德森坐在副驾驶的位置――离夏洛克绝对安全的距离（对角线）。多诺万开车而约翰…好吧他正被夹在仿佛相隔数英亩的俩人中间――右边是探长、左边是裹着大衣的那货。约翰被夹中间也是迫不得已的――因为他矮呀！就因为他矮所以他坐中间正好方便多诺万开车时候回头看车后边儿的窗玻璃呀！她就这么说的- -。

他痛苦地发觉自己的眼皮已经开始打架了，而坚持了三四回合之后终于还是悲催地败下阵来。因为这车太特么暖和了呀！还有那引擎一直不停地咕噜-咕噜-咕噜搞得跟催眠曲似的。实践证明绝不能数引擎声啊！数着数着就会睡着的啊啊――

夏洛克发现约翰开始无意识地小鸡啄米了。而且车一颠簸他脑袋就会重重地砸在自己脖子上。再这么下去约翰醒来的时候脖子就没救了- -夏洛克从后视镜里瞄到安德森正对着昏昏欲睡的约翰傻笑，他在笑约翰•华生跟个玩疯了所以筋疲力尽的小鬼头似的。毫无疑问安德森那货回去以后肯定会向全片场的条子们嚼舌根的。

夏洛克低头考虑了几秒钟，接着用胳膊环住约翰的肩膀把他往自己身上揽，让他的脑袋倒在自己胸前。后视镜里安德森的眼睛都瞪圆了。又有谈资给他了。

蕾丝转过脑袋，露出一副立马就要惊叫出声的表情- -

"嘘~安静。他还睡着呢。"


	11. Chapter 11 被遗忘的梦

夏洛克可以一整个星期都不好好睡觉。他或许会躺在自己床上，有时还会到约翰的床上躺着，但都只是躺着，意识清醒，而不入睡。但当他的身体终于决定无视他大脑的顽强抵抗、必须得小睡片刻时――他就会直接晕倒。有时甚至能晕好几天。

而约翰总能提前察觉出某些迹象――注意力的下降（极其轻微的），动作变得迟钝（难以察觉的），以及偶尔表现出的口齿不清（咬舌了）。约翰全都能察觉出来。于是当夏洛克真的在某些不太妙的场合昏倒时――譬如浴室或者，厨房的地板或者，楼梯，或是圣巴茨的停尸间，这些时候约翰总能处理好一切。事实上约翰能处理好与夏洛克有关的任何事。

接下来就轮到约翰一夜无眠了――他会在夏洛克身旁守着，观察他胸膛舒缓的一起一落，欣赏他脸上难得一见的、放松警惕时才有的平静。而这时候他总忍不住好奇――夏洛克会梦见什么（如果他做梦的话）。不管怎样，约翰都会守护着他。

夏洛克从不记得他做的梦。若是问起的话他会回答――他从不做梦。他不需要。并且做梦很无聊、纯粹是浪费脑力。可要是他能记住自己做的梦，他或许会想起――在一条条被煤气灯点亮的街道上，他正和某个值得信赖、但又不是他认识的那个约翰•华生的人一起奔跑，他或许会发觉自己的尼古丁贴片变成了皮下注射器，而他的伦敦正被烟雾笼罩。但夏洛克说他从不做梦。因此他从不记得。


	12. Chapter 12 共眠

像往常一样，约翰告诉自己怎样都没关系。可这次实在是…

大半夜被噩梦惊醒如临地狱时被他慰藉是一回事；看电视或是、长途汽车旅行时靠着他睡着了也没什么；但跟他一起睡――确实地自愿地睡在他旁边、他身边――就是完完全全彻彻底底的另一回事了。

夏洛克从没见过约翰这么手足无措的样子。当那个女人（漂亮、年轻、红发）领他们去旅馆房间，而约翰看见了那张摆在正中央的床（加阔、四柱）时，他的脸瞬间充血。直到那个女人微笑离开后约翰仍一动不动地呆立在原地，一句话也没说――夏洛克本以为他会立马指出这肯定是弄错了。

夏洛克在床上躺下。但他并不准备睡觉――只是放松身体、同时在脑中思考几个谜题。他知道约翰早已筋疲力尽了――即使他现在仍然站着。

"到床上来，John。我很擅长在夜里思考。而你要是不睡觉的话明天就帮不上任何人的忙了。"于是约翰爬上床。但他只是躺在床的边缘，离夏洛克不能再远的地方。不出所料，他很快便睡着了。

夏洛克笑了。为什么每一个人――甚至约翰有时也是――都那么在意别人会怎样想，别人会怎样评价？他们为了成为"普通人"甚至不惜用一套又一套的谎言来掩饰自己内心真正的愿望。这实在太无聊了。

约翰睡着十五分钟后，夏洛克感觉到床垫的轻微抖动――约翰移开了床沿。又十分钟过去，夏洛克感觉到约翰柔软的短发擦过他的胳膊，接着便整个贴上了他，微笑在他的睡颜上蔓延开来。

夏洛克轻轻地伸手抚过约翰的脸颊――他非常小心不弄醒约翰。因为约翰只有在睡着的时候才可能表达出一些他内心真实的渴望，而夏洛克则会一直醒着――直到那一刻到来――以便给予他同等的对待。


	13. Chapter 13 他的泰迪

夏洛克从未拥有过一只泰迪熊。妈咪认为它们太普通了。而当有次他提出想要一只时，麦克罗夫特嘲笑了他。于是夏洛克用妈咪的羊绒围巾（旧的）自己动手做了只。可后来被麦克罗夫特发现了――他拿走了它。还说这是为他好。因为牵挂之物令智慧蒙灰。

从刚出生一直到24岁，约翰•华生都有一只墨绿色的小河马作陪，这只可爱的河马布偶伴随他四处旅行。他叫弗兰克(Frank)。弗兰克一直是他的幸运小河马。不过约翰并没有带着他去参军――军队的生活不适合他。他被留在了哈利那儿。当约翰从阿富汗带着肩上的一个窟窿回家时，哈利把干净的睡衣、巧克力还有约翰的幸运小河马摆在他面前，并责怪他没有带着他一块儿去，不然他也不会中枪了。弗兰克安静地呆在一边――他知道哈利的话是同时对他们俩说的。

弗兰克现在搬进了"约翰的宝物盒"（哈利这么叫的）里，和约翰的各种奖章、相片、游泳获奖证书、军队徽章、校服领带一起。可约翰对绝大多数的这些都不感兴趣。但他会时不时地把弗兰克抱出来，跟他说说最近发生的事儿。弗兰克全都能听懂，不过他并不愛说话。

夏洛克非常喜欢约翰的皮肤贴在他身上的感觉，他非常喜欢约翰胸前和腹部下面一点点柔软的毛发，他非常喜欢约翰小小的、同时又很可靠的样子，因为夏洛克一直认为_他的_泰迪就应该是这样子的。于是他紧紧地抱住约翰（温暖）。但他仅在相当确定约翰不会醒来的时候那样抱他。跟你的室友说――你让他想到一只泰迪、恐怕是连反社会们也不会做的事。


	14. Chapter 14 取暖

公寓里就约翰一个人。夏洛克跑去追捕什么犯罪头目了，走之前还用他一贯"和蔼可亲"的语气告诉约翰――他会拖他后腿的。。短腿的诅咒。夏洛克建议约翰早点儿睡。而约翰试过了，可最后也只是坐在床上对着空空如也的博客页面发呆。

以及跟他的小河马聊天。

然后跟骨头先生聊天。

然后把骨头先生介绍给他的小河马。他们似乎挺喜欢对方的存在，对于认识新朋友，弗兰克总是跃跃欲试，而骨头先生也很长时间没出过门了。于是约翰留他们单独呆着。

他泡了茶，啃了一整篮佳发饼――又一周的节食计划告吹。

睡不着。无聊。

他等待夏洛克回来――回家，但每次抬头看钟都会被打击一次。他在沙发上蜷起身，抱着他的毛毯――那条陪伴了他整个军旅生涯、灰色的旧羊毛毯――它现在闻起来仍有着依稀的沙漠气味。

夏洛克终于在午夜2点的时候回到221B――全身上下都湿透了。他闻起来有河流和泥土的潮湿气味。他正抖个不停，牙齿也在打颤――肾上腺素一离开身体冰冷的感觉就席卷而来。约翰一言不发，他站起身走到夏洛克面前，扒掉他湿淋淋的衣服，用自己的毛毯紧紧裹住他。

"你可是职业医生，John，是什么让你对毛毯如此有信心？"他说话的时候牙齿还在咯咯咯地颤个不停。

"你当然不知道毛毯的治愈力量有多强。"约翰把他近乎冰冷的室友拖到床上，"尤其是那条。"

"你在等我回来？"

"才没有，我只是睡不着。"

"不，你在等我。"

"闭嘴。"

"John，我还是很冷，真的。"已经躺床上的夏洛克抬头看他，"能让我取暖吗？"

约翰醒觉这该是他履行希波克拉底誓言#的时候了。于是他脱掉自己的睡衣裤和贴身的T恤钻进被子里。

# Hippocratic oath 希波克拉底誓言：新开业医生所立之誓约


	15. Chapter 15 赤诚相对

清晨的第一缕阳光从窗帘的缝隙偷偷溜进室内，落在约翰•华生仰躺着的床上。它们攻城掠地试图将约翰的睡意一扫而空――他微微地睁开了眼。可它们并未善罢甘休，反而愈发迫切想将他彻底拖离周公的怀抱。他翻了个身――感觉到夏洛克的胳膊松松地挂在他胸前。

夏洛克的胳膊！

约翰瞬间惊醒，他从床上跳起来――一丝不挂――他脑袋晕乎乎地试图理清思维，可他的太阳穴突突直跳，心脏仿佛要飞出胸口。

自己。夏洛克。床。一丝不挂。

他低头看了下自己，又抬头望向仍躺在床上的夏洛克—他还在睡，并且同样一丝不挂。约翰脑袋里的两个声音不停地跟彼此争论，他们什么都没做，而这无关紧要，要命的是约翰好像真的想做点什么。有意要做些什么。

当他把浑身颤抖的室友抱在怀里，那些精致优雅的骨头贴紧他的时候，他告诉自己他只是在提供自己的体温让他冻得冰冷的室友取暖。而当他摩抚夏洛克的卷发对他耳语"一切都会好起来的""很快就能暖和了"的时候，当他默许夏洛克的四肢像溺水之人抱紧救命浮木那般紧紧攀附在他身上的时候—这些时候他好像真的想要做点什么别的事情。。

但夏洛克仍睡着，对于约翰差点儿会对他做的事完全没有概念。现在清晨的阳光洒向了夏洛克，为他的皮肤镀上一层美丽的金色，这绝对是约翰见过的最完美的艺术品。约翰呼吸困难，（空气中的氧气是不是不够用了？）在震耳欲聋的心跳声中、他看见夏洛克睁开了眼睛。

夏洛克看见了约翰。一丝不挂。在床边站着。他身后的阳光为他的轮廓染上一层薄薄的光晕，很美—就像是天使，夏洛克的天使。

"John？"就要来了—约翰低下头紧紧盯着地板—尖刻伤人的演绎，"John，我还是很冷。快回床上。"


	16. Chapter 16 初吻

约翰伸手去够夏洛克的脸，他那医者才有的、灵巧温暖的手指拂过那些精雕细琢的颧骨和精致优雅的颌线。他让自己的手缓缓下移，流连过纤长的脖颈和光裸的肩胛，那些皮肤下的骨骼仿佛丝绸包裹的白瓷。约翰太想要夏洛克了—他觉得自己的心都拧作一团。

夏洛克的双手垂在身侧。他想要触碰约翰。他想要让自己的手指滑过约翰的左肋，直到它们落在那些曾被子弹撕裂的伤口上。他想要抓紧约翰的肩，吻上他的伤痕。他想要抚摸约翰可靠的又令他安心的每一寸皮肤。只是他不知道该怎样实行—他觉得自己的心都拧作一团。

约翰看着夏洛克锐利目光下凝望他的眼神，他想知道为何他没有任何动作。夏洛克会不会只把他看作一个有趣的实验？那是他青灰色钢铁般的视线里透露出的含义吗？可不可能还有别的？

夏洛克看着约翰的脸，深深望进他眼里。所见景象令他失语。那是只有见证过死亡并征服它的人才会有的眼神。埋藏在那些深沉的蓝绿虹膜里的东西令他无法思考、无法动作。敬畏之情席卷全身。这样一个早已见过所有人心触碰过所有灵魂的人真的会对他有兴趣吗？他会不会只是约翰用来减轻痛苦的麻醉剂？

约翰踮起脚贴近夏洛克的嘴唇。他闭上眼，将内心对公众舆论的焦虑甩在一边。他吻了他。

夏洛克微微低下头，闭上眼切断与周遭世界的所有连接，将怀疑与顾虑一并割弃。他吻了他。

他们接吻――就在贝克街221B的起居室里。


	17. Chapter 17 瘾

夏洛克有一段吸毒史。最开始的时候只是普通的酒精。当麦克罗夫特把16岁醉得不省人事的夏洛克从当地警局领走的时候，他把喝下肚的整瓶Malibu#全吐在了麦克罗夫特的车后座上，麦克罗夫特因此大为恼火，并且从那以后只要一闻到椰子味的东西依然会忍不住反胃。不得不说这是他醉酒以后发生的所有事情当中最令他愉快的了。

# Malibu：在朗姆酒的基础上精酿而成的浅色酒饮，加入了椰子汁与椰肉浆以及各种糖类的添加物。

大学的时候是大麻。这些令他的同伴们死气沉沉、瘫软在地的药物仅能稍稍模糊夏洛克的大脑，令他感到烦躁不耐而已。接着是可卡因，可卡因令他原本就已经傲慢自大的性情更上一个档次，更加肆无忌惮地语不惊人死不休。成为更多人的眼中钉。

最后是海洛因。海洛因的药效无可比拟。仿佛身体里的每一根神经都纤毫毕现，让他能够纤尘不染地看清一切，就好像世界的每一个角落都毫无遮挡地暴露在阳光下。让他能真真切切地感觉到自己的大脑。真真切切地知晓即将发生的事以及自己究竟能做到何种程度。

当然也有副作用。当药效褪去，周遭的一切仿佛都陷入地狱般无穷无尽的黑暗，对药物的渴求将令他抑制不住地哭喊哀鸣。他会被关进房间整整三天，而期间任他如何嘶吼、锤砸或是因血管中残留的药物而浑身抽搐冷汗直流、麦克罗夫特也无动于衷。每当这时候，夏洛克都会用脑袋狠狠地撞击房门直到血流不止，最终汗流浃背衣衫褴褛地倚靠在门边，不住地呜咽啜泣，哀求麦克罗夫特把门打开。可夏洛克如何能知道麦克罗夫特也曾蹲坐在门的另一边无声哭泣。如果说"冷火鸡"#是给予夏洛克吸食毒品的惩罚的话，那么不得不听夏洛克这样做时的各种揪心哭喊则是给予麦克罗夫特的惩罚—对于他没能在第一时间阻止这一切的发生。

# Cold turkey "冷火鸡"：一次性戒断

后来则有了约翰•华生。夏洛克从没想过他可以找到任何与他所服用的药物相媲美的飘飘然的东西—绝不可能有什么能替代海洛因给你带来的高昂兴致—直到约翰吻他的那一刻。就像是突然之间一股金色的热流经由每一条血管涌遍全身，令他的大脑顷刻间爆发出刺痛般的敏锐感受。他猛然间睁大双眼，低头看去—

约翰•华生不明白为何夏洛克突然之间紧紧抓住了他的肩、仿佛下一秒他就会倒下似的。尽管他从那金属质地的坚定目光中看到了令他难以置信的心满意足，他仍不能确定是否是自己的吻让他变成现在这样。他看向他深色的瞳孔以及他颈上突出的血脉，对于那颗精密复杂的大脑里究竟在上演些什么毫无头绪。

"别离开我，John，永远别。"

"我不会离开你。"他伸手把夏洛克紧紧拥入怀中，似要将他揉进身体，嵌入血肉，直至骨骸。


	18. Chapter 18 坏脾气，好脾气

约翰•华生最能误导你的就是他的脾气。光是看着他你绝对想象不出在那样一副温柔无害的外表之下竟然还隐藏着脾气糟糕的一面。大部分时间里他都能控制好它，这是他参军时候学会的。但偶尔，通常是当他很久没有好好吃饭睡觉、或是在冰箱里发现人体部位的时候，约翰会失去控制。他会完完全全彻彻底底地，暴露坏脾气的一面。

第一次目睹约翰发脾气时夏洛克很是惊讶。相当惊讶。因为这是一件他永远不可能通过观察而演绎出的约翰的另一面。当他开始反复攥紧又放松他的拳头，并且以微小到难以察觉的幅度绷紧他的肩线和颌线时，意味着华生医生已经处在爆发边缘了。

而第一次让他火冒三丈、大发雷霆的人，居然是麦克罗夫特•福尔摩斯。但对于夏洛克而言，这可再美妙不过了。约翰对着他吃惊不已的哥哥滔滔不绝了五分钟！整整五分钟可谓辩才无碍的豪言壮语。就因为麦克罗夫特又提高了他们的监视级别，而这早就不止侵犯隐私了。在那些脱口而出的言论中有时还夹杂着侮辱性的句子，主要是对麦克罗夫特父母的问候。夏洛克脑袋里某个隐蔽的角落有个小小的声音提醒他—约翰其实也是在问候他的父母。但他无视了它，因为约翰气势汹汹、火力全开的样子实在是太威武、太霸气了！

哪怕约翰将他的怒气发泄在夏洛克自己身上，夏洛克居然也觉得他失控时的样子难以置信的迷人。不止迷人，还相当有趣，简直令他欲罢不能—其实他真正想找的是"性感"这个词。

之后当约翰平静下来，当他的肩膀不再紧绷，双手也放松地搁在身侧，眼睛睁大，恢复平时无辜模样的时候。他总会道歉。并试着解释。却从未尝试去改变它。也从没试着为自己的行为找寻托辞。他只是说抱歉、没能用更好的方式发泄他的糟糕情绪。

而夏洛克这时则会伸长胳膊一言不发地搂住他。他希望约翰能意识到他也很抱歉。希望约翰能意识到他偶尔失控的坏脾气只会令夏洛克更愛他。


	19. Chapter 19 请你保证

约翰•华生最能误导你的就是他的脾气。光是看着他你绝对想象不出在那样一副温柔无害的外表之下竟然还隐藏着脾气糟糕的一面。大部分时间里他都能控制好它，这是他参军时候学会的。但偶尔，通常是当他很久没有好好吃饭睡觉、或是在冰箱里发现人体部位的时候，约翰会失去控制。他会完完全全彻彻底底地，暴露坏脾气的一面。

第一次目睹约翰发脾气时夏洛克很是惊讶。相当惊讶。因为这是一件他永远不可能通过观察而演绎出的约翰的另一面。当他开始反复攥紧又放松他的拳头，并且以微小到难以察觉的幅度绷紧他的肩线和颌线时，意味着华生医生已经处在爆发边缘了。

而第一次让他火冒三丈、大发雷霆的人，居然是麦克罗夫特•福尔摩斯。但对于夏洛克而言，这可再美妙不过了。约翰对着他吃惊不已的哥哥滔滔不绝了五分钟！整整五分钟可谓辩才无碍的豪言壮语。就因为麦克罗夫特又提高了他们的监视级别，而这早就不止侵犯隐私了。在那些脱口而出的言论中有时还夹杂着侮辱性的句子，主要是对麦克罗夫特父母的问候。夏洛克脑袋里某个隐蔽的角落有个小小的声音提醒他—约翰其实也是在问候他的父母。但他无视了它，因为约翰气势汹汹、火力全开的样子实在是太威武、太霸气了！

哪怕约翰将他的怒气发泄在夏洛克自己身上，夏洛克居然也觉得他失控时的样子难以置信的迷人。不止迷人，还相当有趣，简直令他欲罢不能—其实他真正想找的是"性感"这个词。

之后当约翰平静下来，当他的肩膀不再紧绷，双手也放松地搁在身侧，眼睛睁大，恢复平时无辜模样的时候。他总会道歉。并试着解释。却从未尝试去改变它。也从没试着为自己的行为找寻托辞。他只是说抱歉、没能用更好的方式发泄他的糟糕情绪。

而夏洛克这时则会伸长胳膊一言不发地搂住他。他希望约翰能意识到他也很抱歉。希望约翰能意识到他偶尔失控的坏脾气只会令夏洛克更愛他。


	20. Chapter 20 不再孤单

大部分夏洛克无法入睡的时间里，他会静悄悄地坐着思考，或是进行某个火药味不那么足的实验。有次他觉得烘培很有意思，但这跟别的一些他同样觉得有趣的小爱好类似—只消一周左右就被他厌倦了。不过在仍感觉新鲜的一星期里，这个小爱好吸引了他全部的注意。（结果就是，约翰打死也不想再见到另一盘夏洛克烤的蛋糕了。）而在他失眠的另一些时候，他会四处徘徊于城市的街头，翻越屋顶，钻入小巷，潜伏进伦敦最阴暗的角落。

当然，他有时也会呆在家里观察约翰的睡眠。研究约翰这个谜题。这个他深知永远无法真正解开的谜。

还有些别的情况。当夏洛克脑筋短路的时候，他会像个淘气的小女生般气鼓鼓地想着—要是他没睡、那么他的朋友也不该睡。接着他就会跑去拉琴、对墙壁开几枪或是在厨房搞个小爆炸。他会为此做任何事，真的是任何事，有次他甚至炸了一罐Noodle-Doodle，只是为了证明面条不是惰性物质。约翰那回朝他发疯似的大吼，部分是由于他制造的混乱以及约翰自己的起床气。但更多是因为夏洛克炸掉的是_他的_早餐。

约翰有时会睡眼朦胧地出现在起居室"礼貌地"问夏洛克"你【哔—】知不知道你在搞什么？现在可是该死的凌晨2/3/4点！"夏洛克总会给出回答，但没一个是约翰想听的。

起初这些半夜小闹剧会以约翰一边在嘴里咕哝些不雅的词（军队里学来的）一边怒气冲冲奔回房并用力地摔门作为结束。于是接下来的时间，夏洛克便被独自一人留在起居室，伴随着约翰说过的话在脑中不断回响。独自一人。

一天晚上摔完门后，约翰突然发觉喉咙很渴，他猜想是因为刚才吼得太拼命，于是只好重新下楼给自己倒杯水喝。这绝对会毁了他刚才气势汹汹离场时营造的严肃气氛，但活了这么长时间，比这更尴尬的他也经历过。

夏洛克正一动不动地坐在沙发上。他的下巴抵着膝盖，脑袋低垂着。而当他抬起脸看向约翰的时候，约翰发现他在哭。那双银灰色眼里全然的痛苦神情令原先的所有怒火在瞬间被泪水浇熄。

"怎么回事？发生什么事了？"他坐到夏洛克身边。

"我…对不起John…我只是不想一个人呆着…我总是一个人…我不想一个人呆着。"抽泣中他哽咽着坦白道。

约翰伸长手臂环住夏洛克将他拉近。

"不，你不是一个人，不再是了。"他轻柔地一下下摩挲夏洛克的卷发，直到他逐渐停下抽泣缓缓沉入睡眠，"我也不再是。"他悄悄补充。


	21. Chapter 21 需要你

他们说医生往往都是非常糟糕的病人。约翰•华生也不例外。NHS#的医护人员们应当为约翰并不常呆在医院而稍稍松口气。

# NHS: National Health Service 英国国家医疗服务体系/国民健康服务体系

当他们把他从阿富汗带回来，不到半小时全医院的人就都知道了这个右肩受伤的小个子金发士兵实际上是军队上尉，更重要的是—他还是RAMC#的军医。于是他立马被悄悄转送进一间单人病房。因为在这种情况下他必须自己照顾自己—为了不给别的病人带来麻烦。

# RAMC: Royal Army Medical Corps 皇家陆军军医队

那时的约翰严重依赖吗啡，他一度认定自己一辈子也无法戒除。一辈子也无法从那种给他带来温暖朦胧、阳光般舒适柔软的感受中抽身离去。而他对于现实世界的记忆却仿佛百叶窗缝隙中透出的光线，在一片黑暗里显得微弱短促而不真实。他依稀记得哈利和弗兰克担忧的眼神。一个护士为他调整吊瓶的点滴速度。一个高个儿男人，银灰色的眼睛从床脚望向他。指挥官的背影，细沙落地的声响，他和他说话。护士对沙子抱怨。银灰色眼睛的男人握着他的手，轻轻抚摸他的头发。更多的吗啡。银灰色眼睛的男人。注视着他。

当他们中断了吗啡的供应，将他无情地推回现实世界，他知道他快死了。痛苦。仿佛无数玻璃碎片在全身的血液中流淌。肉体燃烧般的痛苦。他尝试离开身下的床。尝试叫嚷。必须让他们停下这一切。他需要找到那个银灰色眼睛的男人。他会告诉他答案。他会知道问题是什么。

经过了仿佛永恒那么长的时间，终于，他的肩伤痊愈了。再没有吗啡和碎片，只有深入骨髓的微弱钝痛不时地提醒他，他还活着，他们放他回家。或者至少，他们不再束缚着他。他在清醒的日子里跌跌撞撞、跛行于城市的大街小巷，像只受伤的动物。寻找着。他甚至记不起他究竟在寻找什么。可他明白无论他寻找的是什么、他也永远无法找到—因为他死了。

约翰大声呼喊。他不想死。他不想变成四处游荡的鬼魂。他不停地呼喊直到，一双手摇晃他的肩膀。同一双手覆上他的脸—

"John？求你了John，看着我。"银灰色的眼里满是担忧。约翰的视野模糊一片，泪水不断地涌出、阻隔了视线。

"你会回来，我就知道。"约翰用力地抱紧他，"你不会离开我，我就知道。"

"我在这，没事了我在这。"夏洛克完全不清楚现在的约翰究竟是被怎样的噩梦和现实混淆了意识。他知道的只是，自己正被他需要。


	22. Chapter 22 Doctor Who？Doctor John Watson

约翰•华生正全神贯注、小心翼翼地缝补弗兰克的右腿—由于年龄的原因、像这样的裂痕总会不断出现。夏洛克集中全部注意力观察眼前这一幕，他知道不只是上了年纪的河马布偶能享受约翰这样的待遇，现实生活中的人类也一样。而他也明白"人类"并不仅仅指的是安全舒适的诊所和医院里那些病患—不只在那种可以顺利进行手术的地方。在高温炽热的沙漠，在血腥味四溢的荒地，在战场—在四面八方统统充斥着爆炸火光和尖锐枪响的真正的战场上，约翰依然能够将周围的世界屏蔽、全然专注于眼前的救死扶伤。他那种纯粹精一的集中力实在是难能可贵，但约翰自己却从没意识到，这使得他更加非比寻常。

而这简直绝妙。

"完成拉老家伙。"弗兰克被轻轻地搁在一块抱枕上，好像这样它就能一边从他的外科手术中恢复、一边收看电视里正播出的神秘博士(Doctor Who)。约翰和弗兰克似乎都非常痴迷神秘博士。约翰拍了拍弗兰克的脑袋、起身将针线整理进收纳盒。夏洛克继续他对约翰的观察。能做时空旅行的Doctor？没意思，Doctor John Watson有趣多了。

夏洛克走到弗兰克身边也坐进沙发，将它和抱枕往旁边挪了挪。约翰注意到后很配合地把弗兰克移到自己膝盖上。

"Sherlock。你又在看我了。"

"抱歉。"

"你才不抱歉。"

"的确。我喜欢看你。你的病人情况如何？"

"恢复中。作为他的医生，我要求你在这集神秘博士播出期间不准发出任何声音。"夏洛克的确没再出声，他看向屏幕—可惜只持续了几秒钟。

"那个叫拉扎勒斯(Lazarus)#的男人让你想到麦克罗夫特了？"

# Professor Richard Lazarus 理查德•拉扎勒斯教授 出自神秘博士剧集第三季第六集

"嘘…安静。"

"不知道Mycroft的DNA能不能转变。要真是那样一切就都顺理成章了。"

"嘘…"

"不过Mycroft才不会剪那种发型。"

"Sherlock。"约翰转头看着他，"你这么一直说话我都没法集中注意了。安静。"

夏洛克微笑，把约翰拉近，让他靠在自己怀里。

"这样做会妨碍你集中注意吗John？"他朝约翰的脸颊落下一个吻，"这样呢？"

约翰把身子更向他靠了靠，同时抱紧弗兰克以防它跌落。

"没关系，这样很好。"夏洛克闭上眼，他决定集中注意不让自己再发出任何声音。


	23. Chapter 23 呼之欲出

约翰•华生始终没有停止过为死亡而悲伤。年老而死的病人，带着他们对见证过的世间万物的记忆，永远躺在了墓碑之下—这令他悲伤。少不经事的年轻人，本该拥有漫长的时间体验世上美好的一切，却在旅途中被死亡无情地画上了休止符—这令他悲伤。丧心病狂的杀人凶手，死在社会的裁决下大快人心，可谁曾想过扭曲了他们的心灵又将他们推入歧途的也正是这个社会—这令他悲伤。以及军人和战士，这几乎令他自己也丧命的职业，仅仅为了尽责，却要付出生命的代价—这样的死亡令他悲伤。

夏洛克•福尔摩斯始终没有停止过为死亡而着迷。年老的死者，一生的所有经历全都写在了他们的皮肤上、刻在了他们的脸上、藏在了他们布满老茧的双手里；他还能从年轻的死者身上看到本该有的未来，他能演绎出谁会秃顶，谁将变胖；甚至是那个出租车司机，也用他的死亡告诉了他，他的确是正确的；还有走向电椅的那个男人，他的死亡同样验证了夏洛克的理论—这些死亡统统令他着迷。

约翰实在无法理解为何有人能够对死亡毫不在意。他完全有能力客观对待死亡，可他是个好医生，这令他将自己见到的每一具尸体都看作一个人—即使是无恶不作的罪犯。因此他完全无法理解夏洛克是如何做到那一切的。

夏洛克无法理解为何有人能够对每一具尸体，每一位病人都那么在意。他清楚地知道要是自己尝试那样做，那些奔涌而来的情绪浪潮便会将他的大脑淹没，令它停止运转，彻底瘫痪。因此他完全无法理解约翰是如何做到那一切的。

约翰时常想，夏洛克究竟是不是真的在意他。还是说他跟那些尸体没什么两样，只是另一件令他着迷的案子，另一个令他醉心的实验。

夏洛克时常想，约翰对那么多人都那么在意，还能在意他吗。还是说他跟其余那些约翰同样为之同情心泛滥的东西根本没什么两样。

约翰和夏洛克总是独自思考这些事。可一旦他们俩呆在一起，问题的答案便呼之欲出—只要他们俩在一起，只要他们还紧紧地拥抱着对方，他们就都在意，且仅在意对方一人。


	24. Chapter 24 天平的两端

约翰从未告诉夏洛克他被枪击中那件事情的始末。从未告诉任何人，因为它太过私密了。他要怎么告诉夏洛克这一切其实都是他自己的错？为了压住那个20岁皇家火枪手血流不止的伤口，于是不惜冒着枪林弹雨铤而走险？他要怎么告诉夏洛克都是因为自己的愚蠢他才会被枪击中？

他不会告诉夏洛克当子弹贯穿他时，那一刻的疼痛是何等的钻心，也不会告诉夏洛克他是怎样被那强大的后座力狠狠地甩向地面，怎样感受着贴身的衣物在几秒钟内便被自己的血液濡湿。以及他是怎样试图呼吸，却发现整个胸腔都似被捏得粉碎，所有肺叶都像被玻璃碎片不留缝隙地塞满。还有那疼痛又是怎样缓缓地侵蚀他的四肢百骸，仿佛溢出的水滴在干燥的织物上开疆扩土。

他更不会告诉夏洛克他的恐惧。那个发觉自己即将死去的可怕瞬间。那个瞬间他清楚地看到天平上与自己人生价值等同的另一端究竟是什么。而他知道即使将他这些年的所有存款都算在一起，它们的利率依然低得可怜。

他要怎么告诉夏洛克这些？那是夏洛克阿，无与伦比精妙绝伦、世界唯一的咨询侦探，人生天平的另一端估计重的要命的家伙阿！夏洛克，那个能读他思想，根本不必约翰亲自讲述就能从一点小小的线索演绎出他整个糟糕人生的人。更何况夏洛克才不会因为破产而死，不像约翰•华生。

"John，你向上帝祈求让你活下来？"

"对，没错。非常没创意我知道。"

"但他回应了。你活了下来。你祈求了他而他回应了你。天平上你的价值值得他这么做。"

"你根本不信上帝。"

"我是不信，但我相信可能性。而如果只能有一人值得上帝眷顾的话，那只会是你，John。"于是突然之间约翰感觉自己终究还是无比富有。


	25. Chapter 25 最终选择

约翰永远是最后被选择的。各种意义上都是。还在学校时，他就是最后那批被选进体育队伍的。并不是由于他不擅长体育运动，而是因为他个子太小。对于优秀队伍的人员选择，身高似乎是相当重要的标准。可当人们开始了解他，情况就彻底改变了—人们意识到约翰•华生才是你在橄榄球队伍里最想要的人。因为他无所畏惧，因为他沉着冷静，因为即使压力再大他也能轻松抗下，因为他简直是难以置信的强大。

在女生的意义上也同样如此。约翰总是最后那批在期末舞会上找到舞伴的可怜家伙。这倒不是由于他不讨人喜欢或是长得抱歉，而是因为他平凡。他很不错，大家都认为他挺可爱的，只是，没什么闪光点。可当她们发觉他被医学院录取，并将成为一名战士，情况便完全逆转—他们全都热情地扑向了他。

中枪那天的值勤轮班也是一样。这倒不是刻意为之，而是字母顺序决定的。不管怎么说，约翰再次成为最后的那批人。但这也差一点成为他最后一次被选择。

接着他来到了圣巴茨。面前的陌生人似乎在见到他的一瞬间便了解他的一切、还邀请他共享公寓。疑问、顾虑统统没有。约翰•华生是夏洛克的最初选择。而当他看向睡在自己身旁的男人，他意识到了更重要的事—他是夏洛克的最终选择。

"谢谢你最初选择了我。"他轻声说。片刻之后耳边传来睡意朦胧的回复—

"谢谢你最终选择了我。"


	26. Chapter 26 捕捉那瞬间

小时候的夏洛克鲜少被形容成"早熟"。这个平时经常使用在别的小孩身上的词似乎无法公平地被夏洛克使用。夏洛克很容易无聊，他拒绝睡眠、拒绝进食、拒绝穿衣，只要是大人要求的他统统拒绝。于是他们在心里认定他是"讨厌鬼""捣蛋精""噩梦"，而到了嘴边却礼貌地含糊其词，不过这根本没有必要，因为谁都懂他们真正的意思。

只有一个人能管住他。那就是麦克罗夫特。他和夏洛克一样聪明，但他比夏洛克成熟。他懂得如何轻松取得自己想要的东西，如何不受约束地做自己想做的事情—你只需要将自己伪装成大人。而麦克罗夫特很小的时候就已经意识到了。于是便有了这样一张福尔摩斯兄弟的照片。照片上的麦克罗夫特穿着学生制服，整洁得无可挑剔，一顶硬草帽随意歪戴着，几簇深色的小发卷堪堪地搭在脑侧。而对比之下，照片上的夏洛克却用着那双银灰色的眼睛嫌恶地瞪视镜头，身上那件巴巴爸爸#T恤和羊毛背心倒更像是被人硬塞上去的。相机并没有拍下麦克罗夫特搭在夏洛克皮带上压制着他的某只手，同样也没有记录下他们拍照之前的某段对话。麦克罗夫特明确表示了除非夏洛克好好合作，否则他将被送进监狱，更糟糕的是，要是他举止不当的话，还会有一群身披黑色斗篷的可怕幽灵把他的脑浆都吸出来。这之后夏洛克只好决定老老实实保持安静。不过从那以后他再也没有任何照片，除了护照上被他剥掉的、让他看上去像杀人犯的那张。

# Barbapapa 巴巴爸爸 一部漫画 1986年曾在天朝七色光栏目播放过动画版

相反，华生夫人却有满满一抽屉她孩子们的照片。哈莉叶和约翰拆圣诞礼物的照片、学校的照片、球队的照片、节假日的照片、约翰毕业时的照片、从阿富汗寄回来的照片。许许多多捕捉到的瞬间被永远地留存了下来。砂金色的短发和滚圆滚圆的脸蛋令小时候的约翰超级上镜。亲朋好友们都建议他去为杂志什么的做个平面模特，不过约翰有点儿…扭来扭去，于是华生夫人只好决定放弃那个想法。

她最喜欢一张照片是哈莉叶和约翰的合影，一张在约翰两三岁时拍的合影。照片上穿着新校服的哈莉叶搂着她的弟弟，朝镜头得意洋洋地咧嘴大笑。而约翰看上去若有所思，嘴角微微翘起。而在照片一隅，某只墨绿色毛绒绒的鼻子隐约可见—弗兰克成功地占到了镜头。但是抽屉里的相片收藏已经多年没再增加过了—自从约翰参军归来，他变得极度厌恶拍照，就像是害怕被相机捕捉到什么似的。

而_那张_照片是格雷戈•雷斯垂德拍下的。用他的_手机_拍下的—他那部从Tesco淘来的一年期的合约机。照片上夏洛克长长的胳膊环过约翰的后颈搭在他肩上，笑得潇洒肆意。约翰因为某些原因给自己贴了两撇夸张的小卷胡，木炭糊了一脸。他正抬眼看着夏洛克，表情愠怒，可流露出的眼神却毫无疑问地诠释着"你就是我的一切"。

所有人都向他要了张拷贝。约翰和夏洛克也不例外。


	27. Chapter 27 你答应过

这都是夏洛克的错。可约翰却不这么认为，他会向愿意听的每一个人解释情况并不是那样，并不全是夏洛克的错。那的确是夏洛克的注意没错。可他得到了约翰的赞同，约翰并没有反对。而这在极为正直的约翰看来，他才应该为此负主要责任。至少是一半责任。不论究竟是谁的责任，总之最后的结果是—约翰•华生躺进了医院。而他的那个醉鬼姐姐难得没有喝酒，趴在约翰的床尾哭得涕泪横流，把夏洛克从头骂到脚，其中还特别亲切地提到"肠道""无比锋利的长棍"等关键词。

约翰是被射伤的—被一把捕鲸炮的标枪。说实话就连夏洛克也没瞧见它射过来。约翰也一样—直到最后一刻。而他只来得及推开夏洛克，不料自己却被那标枪带着倒钩的尖端硬生生撕裂。他们可是在卡姆登#阿！有谁会在卡姆登带着把捕鲸炮阿！夏洛克确实听见了约翰捂住伤口倒向地面时发出的痛苦呻吟，可他还完全没有反应过来，甚至当约翰的鲜血从伤口溢出、缓缓在他周身的地面扩散时，他也只是公事公办地审度那片深红色的液体，接着扭头跑去追先前扣下扳机的男人—把约翰独自一人留在了那。

# Camden 卡姆登区 英格兰大伦敦内伦敦的自治市 伦敦朋克文化发源地

约翰完全无法判断究竟哪里更疼。是被高速射来的箭矢烧焦的腹部，还是他那仿佛已经支离破碎的喉咙。而只要一想到夏洛克丢下他时脸上的表情—就像在说约翰只不过是他用来引出犯人的诱饵。他喉咙的情况就更加糟糕。约翰这次甚至都没费心祈求上帝让他活下来。因为他已经完全失去了求生的欲望。

到头来叫救护车的人是麦克罗夫特。打电话通知哈莉叶•华生的人也是麦克罗夫特。派无名车接送她的人还是麦克罗夫特。老大哥一直都在看着。现在也不例外。

夏洛克几小时后才出现在医院。即使不是推理大师也能看出他之前经历过一场打斗。看看他脸上青紫的瘀伤，他磨破的指关节一切就都明白无误了。他受伤的左手捧着一只厚纸袋。哈利看他的眼神毫无疑问在说"我真想杀了你"。而他看回她的眼神也清清楚楚说着"排队先"。约翰疲倦地睁开眼。

"John。我抓住他们了。那些该死的混蛋。为追他们我跑遍了整个伦敦。可我抓住他们了。"他笨拙地低头看去，"噢我还给你带了些东西。我想你或许会需要他。"他将表情异常愤懑的弗兰克从纸袋里拎出来，放到了床尾。

"还有这个。我觉得你之前那件应该报废了。"他拿出一件全新的Aran毛衣。

"我还以为你留我在那等死。"

"我没有，John。而且我不准你死。不准你离开我。更何况你早就答应过永远不会离开我。"  
（见Ch.17）

"是吗。好吧。我确实答应过。"夏洛克滑进床边的椅子里。而后他们三个一致达成友好协议，安安静静坐在一旁，看着约翰缓缓沉入睡眠。


	28. Chapter 28 无声的乐曲

夏洛克在楼下拉小提琴。大概是一边四处走动一边拉小提琴。曲子很优美。他难得没用小提琴制造恼人的噪音—他总会在思考时无意识制造出一些仿佛杀鸡宰猪似的尖锐噪音。约翰注意到这是一支温柔美妙的略带点忧伤的曲子。他确信自己听过这支曲子，可他一时无法记起究竟是在哪里听到过它。

约翰倒向身后的床，脑袋枕着手臂，仔细聆听那些音符，让它们轻柔地抚过耳际。萦绕在温暖的曲调之中，他的眼皮渐渐如铅般沉重。他尝试着在脑海中描摹夏洛克修长的手指亲吻琴弦的动作，琴弓在他的指挥下温柔地前后律动，美妙的音符流淌出来。

那些优雅的手指曾经在约翰的发间奔跑，在他的皮肤上起舞，令他感觉到自己正被他渴求。而就在几天前，它们还曾羞怯地抚摸过约翰的脸颊，那般小心翼翼的动作仿佛是在害怕约翰会转身离他而去。

那晚夏洛克第一次在公开场所亲吻了他。尽管约翰并不怎么确定安吉洛的餐馆是否算作公开场所。要知道那种感觉更像是在某个叔叔的家里吃晚餐。又一根蜡烛，当然。以及约翰尝过的最美味的意大利面。另外还有非常、非常醇香浓郁的红葡萄酒。约翰想必是醉了，因为夏洛克为他上演了一出教科书式的经典戏份—

"John，你脸上有东西。"接着他倾身用餐巾揩去了他嘴角的酱汁，顺势亲吻了他。并非法式热辣的舌吻，而是一个温柔美好近乎伤感的吻。就像当时餐馆里播放的音乐。他想起来了，就是在那里他听见了那首曲子。

夏洛克正在演奏的就是那天晚上他们在安吉洛那听到的。它们是同一支曲子。

夏洛克站在起居室的正中央，闭着眼沉浸在音乐的情绪氛围中。

"Sherlock？"他闻言转身，看见了伫立在门口的约翰。

"John。我吵醒你了吗？"约翰走向他。

"我根本没有睡。Sherlock？你脸上有东西。"他笑了笑，拉低夏洛克的脑袋亲吻了他。

小提琴被暂时遗忘在桌上。一支无声的乐队演奏起一支无声的乐曲，而它们仅有的听众—夏洛克和约翰，则在安静的曲调中翩翩起舞。


	29. Chapter 29 愿

夏洛克从不许愿。就像他从不做梦。他或许会直接向你要某样东西，但他不会通过许愿得到它。他确实许过一次愿，不过也仅有一次。那是在他还是个孩子的时候。他当时是多么诚心诚意地许愿能拥有一个朋友阿。一个不像麦克罗夫特、不像奶奶也不像妈咪的朋友。一个懂他的朋友。可即便他使用的是终极许愿魔法—一根圣诞火鸡的如愿骨—他的愿望也从未实现。一整个童年，他都独自一人。

当然了，没过多久夏洛克就意识到—所谓的"魔法"不过是一系列用以欺骗愚蠢人类的花招伎俩罢了。麦克罗夫特就这么说的。他还说，一旦你和他们一样富有，就完全不需要通过许愿获得想要的东西，你仅需开口。若是开口向妈咪要，妈咪会回答"可以"或"不可以"。她似乎总对麦克罗夫特说"可以"。夏洛克也开口要过一些东西，不过那都是些无聊透顶的东西。他不敢向她开口要自己真正想要的东西，因为他隐隐感觉到那是个即使用福尔摩斯家拥有的一切作为交换也仍然换不来的东西。

约翰•华生小时候的愿望是—长高。最初他希望自己能比父亲高，之后希望自己达到职业橄榄球运动员的标准身高，可到了最后他只希望自己能比他姐姐高。最后那个愿望好歹实现了。约翰小时候许过很多愿望。大部分愿望最终都实现了，不过总与他的期待有些偏差。

有一个一直没有实现的愿望被他藏在心里。这是他满心期待能够实现的愿望。他甚至愿意用"比他姐姐高"那个愿望来换取。他许愿能拥有一个朋友，一个与众不同的朋友，一个不像哈利，不像妈妈，最重要的是不要像他爸爸那样的朋友。约翰从不敢跟谁说起这个愿望。

他们全都围坐在苏格兰场食堂里的一张大圆桌边。雷斯垂德，多诺万，安德森，甚至连麦克也从圣巴茨赶来了。他们为约翰唱生日歌，蛋糕顶端的那些火光简直都要触发恐怖袭击警报了，不过幸好他们没有给蛋糕插上40根蜡烛。

"快许愿，John。"约翰微笑着朝角落里的夏洛克看了一眼。

"好吧。我希望自己能高一些。"

"别大声说出来。这样没法奏效。"

"许愿要慎重，你说不定真能实现它。"安德森好心补充道。约翰又朝夏洛克看了一眼。

"我已经实现了。"他笑了笑、切开蛋糕。

几小时后他们平安回到贝克街。约翰懒洋洋地靠着夏洛克，他真希望自己没吃那么多蛋糕。

"你许过什么愿望吗，Sherlock？"

"只许过一个。"

"那它实现了吗？"

"相当完美地实现了，我是说最终。"他递给约翰一个盒子。盒子里柔软的紫色绒布上躺着的似乎是掰成两截的火鸡的如愿骨，每一节的表面都镀了金。

"生日快乐，John。"他温柔地吻他的前额。


	30. Chapter 30 每一天你都在拯救我

约翰从圣巴茨下班回来之后一直很安静，异乎寻常的安静。他仍穿着他的工作服，并没有跑去换一件舒适的毛衣。他甚至没有径直去厨房烧水泡茶，或是来一杯威士忌。有什么地方出了错。

他坐在沙发上，一言不发地凝视着空气，凝视着壁炉和壁炉里夏洛克留下的碎屑垃圾。

"John，你怎么了？"夏洛克非常清楚他究竟怎么了，当他听见约翰颤抖地将钥匙插进锁孔、听见他攀上台阶时那摇摇欲坠的脚步声时，他就已经推理出到底发生了什么。但他隐隐觉察到，大声说出他的演绎不会是个好主意，至少这一次不是。

"我不想谈。"非常糟糕。约翰喜欢谈话，他们总是谈话。

"我去给你泡杯茶。"这肯定能让约翰开口警告他不要往茶里投毒。没有。他什么也没说。接着约翰从沙发里站起，跛着腿艰难地上楼回房。

在仔细确认过他的茶泡得无可挑剔之后，夏洛克小心翼翼地端茶上楼，敲响了约翰的房门。

"John？我能进来吗？"从门里头传出一声意义不明的咕哝。约翰坐在地毯上，身边铺散开的是他宝物盒里的东西。在这之前夏洛克从没看过宝物盒的内部，他也从不敢向约翰提出来。他只知道弗兰克有时会待在里边，当他没在跟头骨聊天的时候。夏洛克惊讶得发现，在那一堆照片和小纸片中还躺着几个样式简单的小盒子。

"那些都是你的奖章吗，John？"

"嗯。"夏洛克蹲坐到约翰身边，伸长手臂环住他的肩膀。约翰试图挣脱他的触碰，可下一秒，他就倒进夏洛克的怀里哭了出来。这就像约翰做噩梦时夏洛克对他做的事，只是这一次他们两人都十分清醒。

"一个士兵的尸体被送了进来。你认识他。他会被送进圣巴茨是因为他捐出了他的遗体用于医学研究。他没有家人。"

"没有。一个也没有。"

"而你感到愧疚。因为你还活着。或是因为你当时并没有在他身边救他。或是因为你认为躺在那里的人更应该是你。"

"没错，推理得很好。"

"John。根本没有什么事是你本可以做却没有做到的。即使事发当时你在他身边也一样。你不可能救得了每个人。"夏洛克用拇指擦去从约翰眼里滑落的泪水，"但每一天你都在拯救我。"

两人无言地依偎在房间里。约翰为他逝去的战友而哭泣。夏洛克也在哭泣，因为除了紧紧地搂住约翰，他什么也做不了。


	31. Chapter 31 装点

约翰正聚精会神拆一串纠缠在一起的彩灯，他手上的每一个动作都那么小心翼翼，脸上的表情更是全然的专注。在盒子里待了49个星期让它们给自己打了个结结实实的估计敢公然对抗贝登堡#的结。夏洛克靠在窗边，被他室友全神贯注的样子逗笑了。约翰被一堆堆闪闪发亮的小东西围在中间，有些闪闪发亮的小东西居然还是毛绒绒的，另外，如果装上电池，你甚至还会发现那些闪闪发亮的小东西突然间吵吵闹闹起来。

# Baden-Powell 贝登堡 童军运动之父

夏洛克从没过过一个真正意义上的圣诞节。小时候，他的家人会在宅第里奢侈地装点一棵真正的常青树。树上会挂满五彩缤纷的圣诞蜡烛和古色古香的玻璃螺旋卷，但他从不被允许碰触它们。那些螺旋卷非常地纤细易碎，而无论夏洛克怎样保证他会多么小心翼翼，他也从不被允许碰触它们。到了圣诞节当天，整个福尔摩斯家族的成员蜂拥而至，一整条仿佛无穷无尽的姑姑婶婶舅舅伯伯以及一长列愚蠢又乏味的堂兄弟表姐妹全都无视了这个奇怪的小男孩。夏洛克讨厌圣诞节。圣诞节总是会让他想起他跟别人不一样。他是孤孤单单的一个人。

约翰小时候的圣诞节在开始时十分令人愉快。大家一起帮忙为一棵人工圣诞树装点绉绸彩带、亮闪闪的圣诞花环以及五颜六色的气球。另外还有奶奶留给他们的非常古老、精致易碎的小玩意，约翰和哈利被允许在大人的监督下每人往树上挂一个。约翰最喜欢的伯伯罗斯，总是会在军队休假期间一有空就赶回家给他们带最棒的礼物（弗兰克就是罗斯送的）。圣诞节简直美妙绝伦。直到约翰的爸爸喝了太多酒，他们开始争吵，罗斯伯伯一如既往将争吵平息，再把他爸爸安排妥当。直到那年，罗斯伯伯在福克兰被杀。直到约翰自己试图将争吵平息。直到约翰察觉，围在餐桌旁的人一年比一年少。直到他自己也不再出现在餐桌旁。直到他独自一人，在战地上被一群互不相识的战友环绕在炽热难耐的帐篷里，在地狱里品尝圣诞布丁。

终于，打结的彩灯被解开了。约翰把长长的彩灯串和其它的小东西挂上圣诞树，除了一个脏兮兮的白色小盒子。他的母亲曾经问他想不想要，他毫不犹豫立刻回答说想要。这是他如今拥有的唯一的纪念品。

"要不要来帮忙？"约翰从盒子里取出一个精致的螺旋卷，它在约翰的手中被丝线牵扯着缓缓旋转，泛着孔雀羽毛蓝紫色泽的玻璃表面、闪着仿佛珍珠母梦幻般的微光。夏洛克从盒子里取出另一个，非常非常小心翼翼地。

"挂哪儿？"

"你喜欢挂哪儿都行。"约翰把他的那个挂到靠近圣诞树顶端的位置。在炉火的映照下，金绿色的玻璃边缘染上了一层银色和红色的光泽。夏洛克把他的螺旋卷挂到约翰的旁边。

"John，我觉得它们应该待在一起。它们不该分开，至少不是在圣诞节。"约翰和夏洛克静静的看着这两个古老的小玩意，一瞬间，它们变成了世界上最珍贵的宝石，在火光中欢快地舞动。

约翰牵起夏洛克的手，他们看着，静静地。


	32. Chapter 32 领结、超酷的说！

约翰正处在爆发边缘。因为领结。他讨厌领结。相当讨厌。尤其当领结得打在他自己身上时，那更是讨厌。当然，早在他还在军队时，他就清楚，作为一名皇家陆军军医队配置军官，不想死就得好好系领结。可他天杀的根本不想为了参加什么愚蠢的苏格兰场聚会而戴这荒唐透顶、傻不拉唧的领结。还有这身傻不拉唧的无尾晚礼服，该死的根本就不合身！被强制压抑的怒火令约翰的脸极度充血，涨成近乎紫红色。全都是夏洛克的错！（尽管事实上这并不是夏洛克的错，但他就怪他了，怎么着。）

"John，你快好了吗？"渐近的声音从楼梯那儿传来。

"没！我该死的完全没好！"他第二十次扯掉领结，恼怒地扔到床上。阴沉沉地坐了下来。他不想去。同时也根本无法理解夏洛克为何会想去。夏洛克明明从来不去什么聚会。除非是为了案子。

"怎么了，John？"夏洛克走进他的房间，如意料中的那般穿着优雅合身、剪裁讲究的晚礼服，黑款的西装马甲，还有系得无可挑剔的领结。他看上去可真是令人惊异地完美。约翰低头瞅了眼自己这糟糕的装束，不禁叹息。

"我打不好领结。"他把那可恶的东西拎到一臂远，它看上去就跟蝙蝠那扭曲的褶翼没什么两样。

"噢好吧，你站起来下。"约翰站了，"转过去。"夏洛克伸长胳膊绕过约翰，只几秒钟，约翰的领结就被端端正正地系好了。夏洛克的手按在约翰的肩上，把他拉近了一点点。

"说真的，Sherlock，为什么我非去不可？你就不能自己去吗？"夏洛克修长的手指轻柔地滑过约翰的前襟、拉过他的手、将他转了过来，让他们面对着彼此。

"我要向所有人炫耀你。"夏洛克微笑，"到场的那些人，带着他们可悲的、平庸的、微不足道的、或妻子、或丈夫、或女友、或男友。但我不一样，我会带着你。"他拿起约翰的夹克帮他穿上，"我会带着我无与伦比的英勇军医。他们每一个人都会非常非常嫉妒我。而我肯定忍不住为此沾沾自喜。"

"哪怕我打不好领结？"

"只要你清楚该怎么解，John，怎样都没关系。准备好了吗？"

"好了。"苏格兰场聚会绰绰有余。他俩都是。


	33. Chapter 33 槲寄生和小别扭

约翰已经记不清有多少女警官在槲寄生下吻了他#，并邀他共舞。就连萨利•多诺万在决定祝大家圣诞愉快之前也特意看了他一眼。反社会怪胎估计不在她的祝福对象之列，但晚礼服医生肯定有被划进圈内。除却轻微的困惑，约翰还是感觉相当受宠若惊的。可不知怎地，他却有一点点失望。每一次他看向夏洛克潜伏着的角落，他的胃就会升起一股难以言喻的怪异感觉。夏洛克看上去似乎挺享受的。个人演绎会，毫无疑问。但约翰却有种像是颠簸震荡的过山车似的感觉，会在他每一次看向夏洛克的所在之处时将他团团围困。

# 正常的传统：当女孩纸走到一棵槲寄生树下（或是有槲寄生树枝悬挂的地方）时，附近的男同胞们可以扑上去亲她一口。不知道是因为腐国太腐了，还是John太迪了。

夏洛克潜入暗处。享受地看着约翰不断从他人那儿得到注意。享受地演绎着今夜晚些时候谁会和谁一同回家—必将有个大惊失色和头痛欲裂的早晨，毋庸置疑。但另一股莫名的情绪却在他洋洋自得的表面之下暗潮涌动。全然陌生的情绪。每一次他看向约翰，喉咙深处便难以抑制地隐隐作痛，胃也痛苦地绞成一团。

终于，夏洛克忍无可忍。邪恶的女巫们大声宣告着她们"希望每天都是圣诞节"。而约翰正和其中一个律法部的跳着舞，那女人把她的手不知廉耻地搁在约翰的屁股上。那可一点也不妙。

夏洛克大步跨进舞池，拍了拍约翰的肩。

"让我接替怎样？"

约翰有些摸不着头脑。

"呃…好阿。"夏洛克•福尔摩斯要和自己跳舞似乎让这姑娘非常高兴。华生医生是很可爱，但他的个头太小了，有点像那什么霍比特人。夏洛克笑了笑，而后当着她的面用两只手拉走了约翰，把吃惊的女孩独自留在舞池中央。这时DJ将音乐换成了Frankie Goes to Hollywood#的舞曲。

# 80年代中期腐国一大热的舞蹈乐团。

"Sherlock你干什么？"

"这个。"约翰这才意识到他们正站在槲寄生下。

"不行，绝对不行。"

"你不准备吻我？"

"不。"

"为什么不？你几乎吻遍了这屋里其余的每一个人！就在这槲寄生下。"夏洛克松开了约翰的手，故意跨着大大的步子走向出口。

夏洛克阴沉沉地倚着过道墙壁，眼睛泛红湿润。约翰知道自己搞砸了。

"Sherlock？"

"走开。"

"我不走。听我说，你是对的，今晚我在槲寄生下亲了很多人。我想我甚至亲了Anderson。太多警察的夺命之吻了。但我绝不会在同一棵平庸无比的槲寄生树下像吻其余那些人那样吻你的。为你我得特别准备。"约翰伸手从外套内口袋里拿出一棵小小的、有点被压扁的槲寄生幼枝，他举高它，对夏洛克微笑。


	34. Chapter 34 在另一个时间

这是John做的又一个奇怪的梦，他会在梦醒后把这归咎于他喝多的蛋酒和滑溜溜的金枪鱼三明治。但其中之一并不算是噩梦，只不过由于那梦与他所在的现实差别巨大，竟令它生出了自己的一番恐怖，蛰伏于厚厚的雾毯之下。

梦里，John手中紧握左轮手枪，沿着街道、在鹅卵石路面上踉踉跄跄地奔跑。

"来吧，Watson。不能让他逃出这雾。" 陌生又熟悉的声音，他知道那属于Sherlock Holmes，只不过，并不是。当他们跑过小巷弄里，躲过马匹和成堆的箱盒，那声音也始终呼唤着他。而后，他听见枪声。

"快，Watson。" 他扣下扳机。他的目标甩身而去，脱离了视野。因为Holmes，那个高瘦的身影，已经缓缓倒在了肮脏的地面上。John无法分辨，究竟是已经消失不见的那名攻击者，还是他自己，发射了这致命的一枪。下一秒John已经在叫救护车了。他看着那双陌生的绿色眼睛，在等待的间隙里黯淡下来，而除了跪在原地一点一点地被Holmes的血浸透外他什么也做不了。那双眼睛阖上了，却又突然睁开，最后一次凝视，几乎燃尽了他梦中的Holmes内心仅存的火焰。

"John！" 最后一丝火焰熄灭了。

"John? 醒醒John。" 有人摇晃着他，"John。只是场噩梦。快醒醒！"

"…你死了。我杀了你。你死了。都是我的错…"

"我没死，John。" Sherlock紧紧抱住他。"我在这。" 就某方面而言，Sherlock很高兴，因为John的那些关于阿富汗的过于逼真的恶梦，已经被取而代之以空想幻想之类的东西了。而这是Sherlock能够解决的问题。

"我们在奔跑，我听见枪声。然后你死了。" John仍然没有清醒过来。

"看着我John。" John看向那对银色的眼睛。银，而不是猫眼绿。"有人死了，但那不是我，那不是真的，John。这才是真的。"而后半清醒的John Watson发现自己被真正的Sherlock Holmes吻了，一双手臂紧搂着他。

"如果你死了..."

"嘘John，你不需要说出来。" 但Sherlock却在心里想着与他完全相同的事—假如，你死了，我会同你一起。甚至他天才的大脑也无法分辨，那样做究竟是好是坏。


	35. Chapter 35 睡裤

John一动不动地仰睡。他不打呼噜。至少他自认为不打呼噜。John平躺着，看上去就像累垮了之后直直地倒在床上懒得动弹的模样。有时他穿睡裤，配T恤的那种，不是老男人穿的那种。有时他就直接穿着裤子睡。偶尔他也会什么也不穿。当他睡着时，平日里蚀刻在脸上的线条舒展开来，令他看上去不可思议的年轻。无论房间里有多冷，他总会把被子踢开。要是Sherlock碰巧看到，他会轻轻地替John把被子拉好，这样John就不会着凉。偶尔，很可能并非有意，John会抱着Frank睡。Sherlock承认，他有点嫉妒那只河马。

Sherlock睡觉时总是翻来覆去，一遍又一遍，没完没了，像只世界上最优雅的鲨鱼。即使睡着了，他的大脑也仍不停地工作。他有时会换上睡裤睡觉，但他通常只是直接穿着当天的裤子睡。偶尔Sherlock也会什么都不穿。John感觉睡眠对Sherlock而言仅仅只是不方便的生理需要，而没有给他带去本该有的休息和喘息的机会。很多时候，当他睡着时也会皱着眉头，仿佛在为浪费时间睡觉而生气。有时他会抱着枕头睡，翻身时也将它紧搂在手臂中。John非常嫉妒那枕头。

John和Sherlock不常睡在同一张床上。但当他们这样做时，他们会扒在彼此身上。这样的睡眠是平静的，不再有恶梦侵扰，也不再有恼人的辗转反侧。有的只是Sherlock紧楼着John，感受着John喷在他皮肤上的轻柔的鼻息、随呼吸缓缓起伏的胸腹，以及舒缓的呼噜声。而John会察觉到Sherlock的发丝痒痒地搔着他的皮肤，骨节突出的手臂紧紧地圈着他，会察觉到Sherlock原本紧绷的肌肉随着时间的流逝渐渐放松下来。就这样，John和Sherlock融化在彼此的怀抱中，沉入睡眠。


	36. Chapter 36 甜面包

John会做饭。这可不是吹牛。他完全有能力亲自煮一顿饭。他甚至试着做过披萨。虽然那玩意儿看上去像个被他烤熟的外星婴儿，不过尝起来确实好味。可他这些天却没怎么下厨，时间紧不说，还得跟被人捐献用作科学研究的身体部件争夺炉灶和冰箱的空间。不过时不时地，通常是当他开始担心即食食品和外卖对他心灵以及腰围产生的影响时，John会亲自下厨。又或是当他某天情绪低落，想借此转换心情时。

这就是为什么在这样一个12月的夜晚，当外面的世界慢慢溶解成烂泥（暴雨）时，约翰却在擦洗得锃亮的厨房里做饼干。肉桂和黄金糖浆，就像他的妈妈当年做的那样。这一天过得堪比地狱。一早还没开始上班，他就目睹了一场车祸，而他不得不当街进行手术以阻止那个男人流血至死。紧接着，当他开始工作，他又不得不在一帮嚎啕大哭的婴儿以及流感疫苗接种间隙向Lawrence太太宣布她患上了癌症的噩耗。不过她接受得很好，还愉快地说"哦，好吧，至少我还能再过上一个圣诞节。"而当他向她提出各种治疗方案，她却只是简单地回答说："当你到了我这年纪，亲愛的，"她今年92了，"你就明白还有比死更糟的事。" 治疗的话题便就此搁置。

John把黄油和糖浆在碗里打混，盼着Sherlock回家。回家，这样他就可以和他一起蜷在沙发上，假装贝克街221B是世间唯一的存在，而他们是世界仅有的两人。Sherlock终于到家时，约翰正煞费苦心地把面团切成星形。John发觉，自己做的这个Dalek形状的面包，圣诞味儿确实不足。

"在烘焙吗，约翰？"

"嗯，做了甜面包。" Sherlock径直走到他身边给了他一个拥抱。他身上冰冷冷的。

"我很抱歉你今天过得并不愉快。"

"你怎么知道我今天过得不愉快？"

"甜面包"。好像这就足够解释一切。John想说不定真是这样。

"Sherlock？你觉得有比死更糟的事吗？"

"当然。你不觉得吗？"

"我也知道有比死亡更糟糕的事情。只是有时..." 约翰摇摇头，重新开始切星星。Sherlock把外套丢进沙发后又回到了厨房，他贴着John的背，两只手臂搂过他的腰。

"我能想象的最糟糕的事情是和你分开，John，我宁可死也不愿失去你，你是我最好的朋友。除了你没有人理解我，除了你没有人可以忍受我。"

"我也愛你，Sherlock。" 当他们亲吻时John的面粉沾了他们一身，不过Sherlock似乎并不介意。


	37. Chapter 37 死很简单

深夜清醒地躺在床上，John时常会问自己，如果Sherlock出了什么事，他会怎样。他猜想要是忽然间他变成孤身一人，那么大概所有人都会认为他不会有事。他可是John Watson，上过真正的战场，强悍无比的战士阿。是你在战斗中决不希望在敌方阵营里遇见的家伙阿。无数次流血和死亡带给他的冲击都无法阻止他笑着离去。可是，真实的情况只有John自己知道。

死亡比想象中的容易得多。

要投入死神的怀抱很容易。难的是当你死去，当你的灵魂被挖掉一大块以后，却又被死神逐回人世。难的是你对于自己究竟是不是还活着，竟也毫无头绪。难的是，永远失去Sherlock。

清醒地躺在床上，Sherlock问自己，如果John死了，他会怎样。在遇见John以前，Sherlock从没想过自己是孤独的，正如一个失明的孩子永远不会知道自己是瞎的、除非有人告诉他是一样的道理。而现在的Sherlock已经知道自己生命里缺失了什么，那是一块被看不见的手挖掉的，敞着巨大空洞的，他一部分的灵魂。死亡也无法成为Sherlock的困扰。因为能让他感到害怕的只有，永远失去John。

Sherlock十分肯定即使没有他，John也一定可以好好的。毕竟John有朋友，有感觉和情绪，有在意的事情，会为电影的结局流泪，这和普通的人类没什么两样。因此，John一定会好好的。

John非常肯定如果自己发生了什么事，Sherlock也一定可以好好的。Sherlock其实不需要任何人。如果John对自己实事求是，那么他就不过是个有意思的消遣，而Sherlock总有一天会对他失去兴趣。这些John都明白。他又不笨。因此假如他死了，Sherlock一定会好好的。

Sherlock偷偷地准备了一个计划。如果John发生了什么事，他就会拿出早已挑选好的、他能找到的最立竿见影的毒药。会很容易的。

John偷偷地准备了一个计划。如果Sherlock发生了什么事，他就会拿出早已上好膛的、他那把蓄势待发的手枪。他又不是没中过枪。会很容易的。

对Sherlock和John来说，死亡不过是又一场超级大冒险。尽管两人都不会承认这一点：这场冒险，他们谁也不会让对方独自面对。


	38. Chapter 38 思念

因为一时大意而喝多了酒的缘故，John又无可避免地做梦了。再一次回到那个怪异的属于Watson的世界。梦境中一切都那样似曾相识却又并非如此。梦境中的Sherlock也不是他所熟悉的Sherlock，而是另一个人的Sherlock。尽管这边的Sherlock同样又高又瘦，同样锋芒毕露聪明绝顶。但仍然，不是他的Sherlock。

这还是第一次，John在梦中看见一面镜子。可镜中的他却并不是他。镜中的John Watson顶着一头金发，身材高大魁梧。那才是他理想中的自己。只可惜他不是他。于是John想到当梦境中的Sherlock将目光落向自己时，看见的是否就是那样的他。但真实的自己却是带着伤的矮墩墩的小个子，或许可以击败几个坏人让自己有些用处，但这位梦镜中的Sherlock肯定永远也不会用看那个John Watson的眼神来看这个真实版本的他吧？又小又矮还带着肩伤，时不时还会跛足。怎么说也不可能。

再有就是当John重返现实世界时那个美妙的瞬间。当衣柜镜子中映出的是他的脸，当他的Sherlock张开双臂与他相拥，当他的Sherlock抚着他的头发告诉他一切都会好起来的瞬间。John会为那梦境中的Watson感到遗憾，不管他是谁。因为无论多想要，他也永远得不到这些。

John拉近Sherlock。让他的室友紧贴在矮小的自己身上，永远都不想放手，也不想承认另一个世界里的Sherlock和John竟然从来没有这么做过。那个世界距离他们所在的世界如此遥远，遥远到令John害怕。若是有一天他回不来那该怎么办？

Sherlock不大清楚他的室友究竟怎么了。梦这东西太难推理。他只是有一种感觉，John去了一个很远很远的地方，只是现在，他回来了。

"我想你了，Sherlock。"


	39. Chapter 39 大声思考

John看着Sherlock睡在沙发上。案子已经结束了，而这就是他罪案解决后的例行休克。这种状态下Sherlock能睡上好几个小时，或者好几天。John轻手轻脚地给他盖上毯子。等待着。

Sherlock的睡颜只能用"美"这词来形容。所有那些优雅的线条和棱角简直完美。他放松时的面容无比英俊，John的心忍不住微微刺痛。而这同时也助长了他的自我怀疑。这些事他从没说过，因为他不知道Sherlock会不会突然有一天觉得他同这世上的其他人一样无聊。或者更糟糕，并非觉得他无聊，而是决定讨厌他，就像他对Mycroft做的那样。或者更糟的，发觉John已经毫无用处。若真变成那样他该如何是好？或许，John想到，趁着仍有机会完完整整地离开，他该现在就这么做。只因呆的时间越长，一旦Sherlock下决心结束一切，他遭到彻底覆灭的风险就越高。

虽然现在万事大吉，但John就是能从痛苦的经历中察觉到，事情并不会永远都一帆风顺。尤其当你把John Watson放进一些人际关系中时。譬如医学院一年级时的那个女生，因为看上了一个比他更高更帅的家伙于是决定弃他而去；又譬如在他首次进军阿富汗前，一个女生承诺会等他归来，却在等待一周后发来电邮对他说她跟一个上尉好了；再譬如在他们准备撤军布莱顿时，他遇见一个女孩，他们交往了两周，期间他请她吃饭，在各色昂贵的场所激情满满地做愛，结果那女孩之后连一封信也没给他发过。以及所有那些此前和期间的恋愛经历，她们都无一例外认为他不值得她们付出努力。

Sherlock在沙发上动了动。John叹了口气，认真考虑着打包离开的选项。他在做什么白日梦阿！那个睡在沙发上惊世骇俗的生物哪有可能属于他？John站起身，他看不下去了。因为他喉咙里的异物感简直就在威胁要将他扼杀。

"John？" Sherlock的声音昏昏欲睡。

"阿？"

"你不会走的对吧？别离开我，求你。"John不确定Sherlock是不是完全清醒。

"我不走。"

"很好。" 修长的手臂把John拉进沙发，"John，你想的真的很大声。"


	40. Chapter 40 雪之回忆

夏洛克跺着脚。他的皮鞋在天寒地冻的摄政公园里根本无法抵御寒冷。他将大衣拉拢，试图把自己裹得更紧一些，又向他的围巾里头缩了缩脖子。约翰看起来似乎完全不受影响，这是当然的了，他可是穿了超保暖的厚胶底军靴还有棉袄外加一顶帽子阿，噢他还带着手套，说不定还穿了保暖内衣！更别说他还有更多的脂肪为他提供热量！不过这是相对于夏洛克而言的，毕竟夏洛克身上几乎没几两肉。而且还因为，已经四十的约翰正像个十岁的小孩一样在雪地里跑来跑去。跑来跑去做什么呢？堆！雪！人！好吧，并非字面意义上的雪人。夏洛克还在试图猜出约翰堆的究竟是什么玩意儿。

他想起麦克罗夫特有一年也堆了个雪人。那时候夏洛克刚好得了腮腺炎，于是只能呆在床上看窗外雪地里的巨型生物在他眼前一点一点地诞生。尼克也参与了工程。他是麦克罗夫特最好的朋友，全名尼克莱·贾里德(Nicholas Garrideb)，个子矮矮的，总是睁着双明亮的绿色眼睛，好像永远都带着笑。尼克每年圣诞都在他们家过，因为他的父母出国去了。尼克对夏洛克很不错，有一年还送了夏洛克一个青蛙解剖工具包，不过他是如何设法将这种违禁品偷运进他们家的夏洛克始终没弄明白。尼克死的时候只有十六岁。死因是先天性心脏病，可他们此前从不知道他有心脏缺陷，直到有一天尼克打羽毛球时毫无征兆地晕倒在地。夏洛克为这场悲剧感到万分遗憾。因为只有当尼克在附近时麦克罗夫特才不会惹人厌。而且他们那天花了一整个下午堆出来的雪人看起来就像栩栩如生的复活节岛巨人像，朝夏洛克卧室的窗户微笑着。夏洛克很想知道要是尼克还活着，麦克罗夫特现在会是什么样。

约翰堆出来的雪人是个奇怪的圆锥形物体，此刻他正煞费苦心地为它的正面添雪。夏洛克快被他弄疯了，因为他对约翰在堆的东西是什么毫无头绪。他又谨慎地跺了跺脚，生怕它们会断在这片冰天雪地中。

"好了吗，约翰？"

"就快了。"

"我冷。"

"那就过来一起堆，很好玩的。"

"我严重怀疑。" 虽然这么说，夏洛克还是极不情愿地滚了个雪球，把它拍到了约翰指示的位置。又过了寒冷刺骨的几分钟后，约翰把从贝克街带来的皮搋子和一根没用的电视天线插进雪人的正面，似乎对自己的成果非常满意。

"觉得如何？"

"你堆的是什么？"

"你不知道？" 约翰笑得很开心的样子。

"没错，我不知道。你就是特意做这种东西出来气我的对吧。"

"才没有，你怎么会那样想？" 约翰笑得更开心了。

"妈妈，妈妈快看！那有个Dalek！雪做的Dalek！" 一个声音从他们身后喊道。然后一个和约翰一样笑得很开心的十岁小男孩跑了过来。

"这不公平，约翰！" 夏洛克看着小男孩笑嘻嘻地看着约翰的创作，好像他发现的是装满金子的宝屋似的。

"我从没见过比这更棒的雪人了！"他对约翰和夏洛克笑着说道。"妈妈，帮我照张相。"

夏洛克简直不敢相信男孩居然那么兴奋。不过是个雪人罢了，一个雪人而已。

"走吧夏洛克，我们回家，很快就暖和了。" 他们穿过公园，没有牵手，但夏洛克一路上都不停地回头看。因为他依稀记得，在他的记忆深处，有个可怜的小男孩从他的卧室望向窗外，熟悉的风景冻结成一张黑白照片，照片中两个年长些的男孩指着为他堆砌的雪人热情地朝他挥舞双臂。而那两名年长些的男孩，同样没有牵手。

就在他们走到贝克街的转角，而约翰兴高采烈地侃着有关肉桂拿铁还有热奶油松饼时，夏洛克停下了脚步。

"约翰，我想我需要去看看麦克罗夫特。"而约翰听后什么也没问，只是默默地牵过夏洛克的手，为他们拦下一辆出租。约翰明白的，约翰总是明白。


	41. Chapter 41 完美

圣诞节一旦到来约翰势必万分兴奋，但临近圣诞约翰的脾气却往往很糟糕。圣诞前一周，他只吃了极少量的干面包，想以此提前抵消节庆时难以避免的放纵。不过这么做可不简单，尤其是当整个世界的食物似乎都在叫嚣着诱惑他出门赴宴。

约翰饥肠辘辘地瘫倒在沙发上。给他烤肉！汉堡！或者牛排！越多越好，他饿得仿佛都能干掉一头大象！约翰想方设法试图将自己的注意力从食物中转移开，于是他看起了神秘博士的圣诞特辑。关于时间领主，他想到，他们似乎不怎么吃东西？不知道Tardis里头有没有厨房什么的…约翰的胃毫不留情地咕噜了一声以示抗议。

"你藏什么动物了吗，约翰？"

"什么？"

"噢我懂了。再一周就是圣诞，难怪两天来这么凄惨。"

"胡说什么阿！我好得很。"

"还唱反调。"

"我才没唱反调！" 说完约翰就后悔了，他这回答有够蠢的。夏洛克显然被逗乐了。

"看来没错，在圣诞前一周节食，引发低血糖，导致情绪不佳。此外可能还有头痛，从你看那群帝国突击队的模样中判断，你一直眯着眼，说明视线模糊，典型症状。除非你是需要眼镜了？"

"他们是赛博人啊！帝国突击队是星球大战里的！还有我不需要眼镜。以及我非常清楚我的血糖哪去了不劳烦心。" 结果刚说完约翰就因为起身太快而晕了过去，他戏剧性的结语就此毁于一旦，茶几也在倒地时被他撞移了位。

约翰醒来时发现自己在夏洛克床上，身上盖着条毯子，床头柜上的杯子腾腾地冒着热气。夏洛克担心地坐在一旁轻轻地抚摸他的额头。

"我怎么了？"

"你晕倒了。来，喝点这个。" 杯子贴上他的唇。

"那是什么？味道棒极了！"

"哈德森太太煮的热巧克力，特制配方，还为你加了脱脂牛奶。" 约翰的肚子又咕噜了一声，"给你拿个三明治吗？"

"好。" 夏洛克还在抚摸约翰的头发。

"抱歉，之前朝你大吼来着。"

"没关系。" 夏洛克把手猫进约翰的毛衣，"现在的你就很完美，不骗你。那么…想给你的三明治夹点什么？"


	42. Chapter 42 更多时间

夏洛克需要帮助。此时是凌晨3点，而他体内的每根血管都在朝他尖叫着索要毒品。他已经试过了尼古丁贴片还有浓得可笑的黑咖啡，甚至给了街上的路人50镑只为一根香烟。但毫无用处。蓝色的睡袍像张致密精细的蛛网包裹着他苍白汗湿的皮肤。这样不行，夏洛克痛苦地意识到，不能更糟了，而且他决不能让约翰看到他像现在这个样子。

此刻是凌晨3点。夏洛克知道自己再无退路，他必须给麦克罗夫特打电话。而麦克罗夫特就会立马赶来干净利落一尘不染地解决一切。因为麦克罗夫特一直是那么做的。夏洛克曾经在比贝克街更糟糕的地方给他打过电话—没牌号的小巷、无名的地方警署、毒贩藏匿的窝点…但不论在哪，麦克罗夫特总是能找到他，而夏洛克总是对此愤愤不已。但现在什么都无所谓了，他只要两样东西：他想要毒品，他还想要不要被约翰发现自己现在这个样子。

"麦克罗夫特？"

"夏洛克，什么事吗？"

"我需要…我需…我…帮我，麦克罗夫特。"

"我知道了，夏洛克，你的位置？" 麦克罗夫特的声音平稳镇定，夏洛克能听到背后嘈杂的交通噪音；麦克罗夫特已经坐进了车里，不是政府专员的那辆，而是他专为这类深夜差事准备的阿斯顿·马丁。

"贝克街"。

Xxx

"华生医生在哪？" 约翰不可能会在这种状况下离开夏洛克。

"工作。只有一个小时。不能让他见到我这样。帮我。"

约翰值完班回到家中，这周的值班正好碰上深夜手术，不知怎的，他感觉把整个手臂直到手肘全伸进别人身体的感觉很是不错，除了听上去可能不怎么样。约翰倒是吃了一惊，因为他看到麦克罗夫特·福尔摩斯正坐在沙发上喝着茶，而夏洛克却无处可寻。他顿时感觉胃液倒涌。

"麦克罗夫特？"

"华生医生。"

"出什么事了？夏洛克在哪？" 约翰想说的其实是_他这回天杀的又惹什么麻烦了？_

"他睡了。" 麦克罗夫特的意思其实是_他在政府发行的高强度镇定剂的药效中晕过去了。_

"好吧。"

"华生医生。你知不知道我的弟弟曾是一位瘾君子？"

"我知道。"

"他告诉你的？"

"不，我自己发现的，我可是个医生，我们接受过专门的训练来识别毒瘾迹象。"

"夏洛克有没有意识到你已经知道这件事了？"

"应该没有。究竟发生什么事了？难道他跑出去买毒品了？他怎么不跟我说？我可以给他写处方阿。" 约翰大概并没有注意到当他不安地来回踱步时，他的腿又跛了。麦克罗夫特立刻就发现了。有意思。

"容我提醒你，医生，若是那样做，你恐怕会被吊销行医执照。"

"总比失去他要好。" 太有意思了。

"他认为你会因为看见他跪在你公寓的地板上向你乞要针剂而离他而去。"

"这是我和他两人的公寓。还有，上帝阿，在他眼里我就是那种人？真糟糕。" 约翰·华生看上去非常受伤。

"我不认为他能理解，约翰。每当涉及到友谊，我们家族的人往往都很不幸。夏洛克或许能够从你今早系鞋带的姿势推断出你三天前的晚餐吃过什么，但对于发现他仍是一名吸毒成瘾者后你的反应，他却毫无头绪。他很害怕。请务必让他知道他并不需要害怕。" 麦克罗夫特站了起来。

"我会的。你给他吃了什么吗？" 麦克罗夫特递给约翰一个铝箔包。

"这东西可是国外才有的阿。" 麦克罗夫特扬起一根眉毛。

"晚安，约翰。务必把一切都告诉他。时间总比我们想象的少得多。" 仿佛是为了强调他所说的话，麦克罗夫特把手伸向衣袋中的怀表，对自己勉强一笑。

约翰独自在原地站了一会儿，才走向夏洛克的房间。跛腿已经不见了。


	43. Chapter 43 胡髭

麦克罗夫特给他吞下的药丸产生了不大寻常的副作用。或者至少夏洛克希望_它_是个副作用。否则他陷入的就真是一个连他哥哥都无法帮助他摆脱的困境—夏洛克做梦了。可他从不做梦，做梦对他而言纯粹是浪费脑力。

可惜那恐怕是唯一的解释。因为他发现自己躺在了康沃尔郡一所村舍外的小石子路上，身旁一位留着胡髭体格魁梧的男子朝他大喊着他是个白痴，期间还不时地朝灌木丛里吐出一些看上去相当恶心的绿色物质。

"约翰！" 夏洛克喊道。希望某处华生医生能听到他。

"我在，福尔摩斯，没事了，我在这。你该死的究竟是怎么想的？你可能会因此发疯甚至就此丧命！那有多危险你究竟知不知道？" 该男子再次摇晃他，大力的同时却也蕴藏着对他的关心。夏洛克似乎明白了点什么。

"约翰·华生？"

"福尔摩斯？" 表情严峻的脸温和了下来。

"华生，我的华生。" 即使看上去不像他，但夏洛克知道他就是约翰没错，一个住在他脑海中某出BBC古装戏（从着装上推断的话）里的约翰。有意思。

夏洛克搂过他梦境中的华生的脖子，拥抱了他。如果这一切都是真实的，他想他大概会被这位维多利亚时代的约翰果断地拒绝。但这毕竟只是夏洛克的梦，所以他尽可以做自己喜欢做的。约翰回抱了他。

"福尔摩斯。永远别再做那样危险的事情了。我可以忍受你服用可卡因，我可以忍受你大量吸食那些恶毒的烟草。但我无法忍受你像这样拿自己的生命当儿戏。你应该事先把你要做的事告诉我才对。"

"于是那样你就可以阻止我。"

"没错！该死的就是那样！别再独自承担了，夏洛克，你根本不需要那样做！" 夏洛克突然间产生了一种渴望—渴望亲吻约翰，而这种渴望是如此地令人难以抗拒，他发觉自己除了向它屈服外竟什么也做不了。

"夏洛克，快醒醒。你再不醒来我真的会杀了麦克罗夫特，那样一来对谁都没有好处。"温柔的手摇晃着他，约翰·华生的没有胡髭的脸渐渐在他眼前清晰起来。

"约翰！"

"我在，夏洛克。没事了，我在这，一直都在。你该打电话告诉我才对，你知道，夏洛克，你完全不需要独自承担。" 这一回，亲吻的渴望是真实的，连同亲吻本身。尽管脑海深处的某个角落，夏洛克还在想着能不能说服约翰留个胡髭。


	44. Chapter 44 一场很大的冒险

约翰感觉夏洛克已经拉着他把全伦敦的所有商店都跑了一遍。暂不管他的腿疾是不是心因性的，反正它现在是真的痛起来了。而且全程夏洛克都没有透露出哪怕一丁点儿关于他们在找什么的线索。有些时候约翰感觉他只需要闭上眼对夏洛克抱以信心就万事大吉，而现在正是这种情况。信任。因为这正是他们之间复杂又一言难尽的羁绊能够缔结和稳固的真正原因。

终于，在进到差不多第五百家店时，夏洛克总算是找到了他想找的东西，他拍拍约翰的肩，提起一个小型手袋。可他的眼眸仿佛被迷雾笼罩着，约翰并没有在其中看见胜利的光芒。

"约翰，会开车吗？" 约翰忽然想到他们之前为何从没讨论过这问题。

"当然会。军队里学过。怎么了？"

"我需要你开车带我去个地方。"

"有点小问题。我们没车。而且现在又临近圣诞，借车肯定不可能。坐出租车去不行吗？"

"目的地比较偏僻。车的话不用担心，我有办法。" 好吧。又一件必须信任的事情。

夏洛克借了麦克罗夫特的阿斯顿·马丁。或者至少，他拆开了保险盒，接通了电源线强制发动了麦克罗夫特的车。约翰想知道这样算不算盗车。夏洛克说他会给麦克罗夫特留张纸条。恐怕他不是第一次这么做了，约翰猜想到。

好几个小时的车程后，他们沿着小路开进一个村庄。天边浮现出烧红的晚霞，就快入夜了。

"那边，约翰。停到教堂外面。"

"我们这是在哪，夏洛克？"

"温洛克的米德索，我长大的地方。" 夏洛克说完快步走进墓园，天色渐渐昏暗下来。

几座大型的哥特式大理石墓碑和花岗岩墓碑上刻着福尔摩斯族人的名字。每一座看上去都价值不菲，都有被悉心照料。但夏洛克径直从一旁漠然走过，家族的先人他连一眼也没瞧，却在一块小小的白色石碑旁停下了脚步。石碑靠墙安放，被一棵美丽的橡树守护着。夏天的话，这会是个可愛的地方，适合永恒地等待。哪怕等待，哪怕永恒。

约翰踟蹰了。他想知道究竟是谁葬在那里。是谁对夏洛克如此重要，竟能让他忍着漫漫长路专程赶来。他看着夏洛克在石碑前跪下，伸手扫去坟墓旁的落叶，用指尖轻抚冰冷的大理石面，就像在试图触碰墓中人的脸。他从一路紧攥的包裹中取出点东西，摆放在石碑旁，站直身子，随即转身离开。

约翰借着黄昏的余光斜眯着眼望向墓碑，才算看清了大理石面上苍白的文字。

NICHOLAS JOHN GARRIDEB 1966-1982

尼克莱·约翰·贾里德 1966年—1982年

To die will be an awfully big adventure

—死亡，将是一场很大的冒险—

靠在石碑旁的是一只表情气鼓鼓的豆豆蛙。约翰不明白其中的意义#。他只知道这是另一件他必须对夏洛克报以信心的事情。

[#见章40]


	45. Chapter 45 笔直前行，直至天明

你该给什么都不缺的咨询侦探准备什么礼物呢？在圣诞节前夜这最后时刻，约翰·华生发现自己正纠结这个问题。所有那些寻常物件，像是DVD拉、书籍拉、拖鞋拉、毛衣拉、苏格兰威士忌对于夏洛克而言都感觉有点平庸。得为他准备些无比超凡、无比脱俗的礼物才行，约翰想道。

夏洛克在拜访麦克罗夫特。虽说夏洛克是将这一行为称作"季节性协议休战"，约翰仍怀疑这跟他们几天前去过的那个小墓地有关。夏洛克正和他哥一起在第欧根尼俱乐部啜饮耶诞之酒！这太可怕了！约翰实在是万分庆幸自己并未被邀请。夏洛克给麦克罗夫特带去了一盒什锦甘草糖果，约翰想知道他是不是在那里边下了药才会这么做的。

一连串的绝望寻礼行动过后，约翰来到一间科学博物馆属的礼品小店。科学的礼物，如何？听上去不错。其实这会儿约翰已经相当严肃地在考虑要不要给麦克·斯坦福捎个电话，看看能不能从圣巴茨搞点有意思的解剖学藏品。因为没什么能比腌脾脏更能让夏洛克圣诞快乐的了。一相当漂亮的售货员问他需不需要需要帮助，约翰反应过来后眨巴了下眼睛把之前那些想法统统挤出了脑袋。

"我在找个礼物，送给我的…工作伙伴？"

"他们的领域是？"

"化学，法医学，诸如此类的，但我想找些特别的东西。" 大概是死尸之类的，约翰忍住了没说。

"一起过的第一个圣诞对吧？" 他不知道她是怎么知道的，"我想这正好有你需要的。"

约翰从他阁楼的窗口向外望，老天爷大发慈悲，今夜万里无云，天空跟过节似的一闪一闪亮着晶晶。他只希望夏洛克待会儿能喜欢他给准备的礼物。

"夏洛克？上来下好吗？" 唰的一声，对电视恶言相向了半小时的夏洛克，听见约翰的召唤后总算滚下了沙发。显然《圣诞老人》这部电影犯了历史性错误。

"约翰？干嘛？"

"过来，我把圣诞礼物给你。"

"今天又不是圣诞。" 夏洛克狐疑地环顾约翰的房间找寻线索。最后只得到一个河马布偶的会心一笑。

"就得现在给，来这里，过来看这个"。约翰指着一架相当不错的望远镜说道，望远镜正对着天窗。

"你给我买了望远镜？"

"礼物可不止这个。过来看。"夏洛克向目镜里望去，然后看见了一颗星星，一闪一闪的，蓝色的？银色的？或许是绿的。

"那是星星？"

"没错，答对了。它是你的星星了。我给它起了你的名字。"

"那星星叫夏洛克·福尔摩斯？" 约翰听完心里一沉，夏洛克不理解，这可是他有生以来做过的最最浪漫的事而夏洛克居然不理解。

"对，我想送你一件像你一样独特又漂亮的礼物。可地球上所有东西都不够好，所以我只有去外太空购物。"约翰感觉喉咙难受的紧。

"约翰，这礼物我很喜欢。但如果你说地球上所有东西都不够好那就大错特错了。" 夏洛克倾过身子亲吻约翰。"你比足够好还要好更多。"

天上的星星继续一闪一闪地眨呀眨，看着约翰和夏洛克倒向了床。


End file.
